Change
by PandorMedusa
Summary: Golden blonde hair fell just below his chin, tickling the edge of his confederate jacket. A lean, but built body stood at 6'3 with a slight tan making his skin to shine lightly in the saloon's natural lights. Long legs were clad in plain blue cotton that laid in dusty brown boots. Harry/Jasper slash. Don't like guy on guy than don't read! Abandon
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello! This is my first cross-over between Harry Potter and Twilight, so please go easy on me. Please let me know what you guys think by review. Thanks!**_

_**Enjoy! **_

His green eyes gazed openly out the saloon with an expression of pain upon his face. Clouds of pain made his eyes darker, a dark forest green, that tried to blink away the pain. His skin glister with sweat and irritated his open wounds. He closed his pain filled eyes with a groan after he stood. His uncle wouldn't like it if he ignored the rowdy customers. With another groan, he started to slowly walk around the close knitted tables.

He walked up next to a table that was calling for him. He winced at their loud voices and gropes at his person. Their words slurred from alcoholic beverages they gulped since they sat down in the wooden stools. He took their jugs that were empty before walking away, avoiding the wondering hands that tried to touch him. He placed the jugs on the counter and called out towards the bartender; who stood off to the side talking to one of the regulars.

"What ya need?" The bartender asked in a deep southern accent. His words drawled together as if he was tired. A clothe was in his hands wiping at a clear glass. A black brow rose at the glass before his eyes meet the questioning blue eyes.

"The usual." He states, his voice deep with pain. The opened wounds itched which every way he moved. The bartender watched him with unsettling eyes. With a nod, the bartender took the jugs from the boy and refilled them with day old beer. The stale beer filled the air. The boy scrunched his nose at the smell while he pulled the jugs back into his hands. He turned slowly to not spill the drinks and slowly made his way towards the table from before.

He placed the jugs in the middle, but before he could move away a hand held his upper arm. The short, laced sleeve balled up as the arm that the hand was attached pulled him closer. His skirts rose slightly over his knees, the lace tights showing. Pale golden tan skin glowed in the low lighting of the saloon. His long raven, wild black locks fell over his shoulders before the top layers were pulled up into a tight bun. A pair of fingers pulled on the bun to bring the boy's head closer while a hand moved upwards to meet smooth skin. The boy struggled to get out of the grasp, but froze.

"No." The boy whimpered as the hand didn't move away from his leg. It edged closer and thick fingers started to run over the thin silk/laced panties. He tried to move the hand by pulling at the man's wrist. Lips touched his neck while the fingers looped around the edge of the panties. "No." He whimpered out as he tried to desperately move the hand.

Suddenly the hand froze all movement. The boy kept his eyes closed tightly as he listened to the man breath slowly. When he was pulled out from the grasp of the drunken man, the boy's eyes widen. He was pulled into a strong and lean chest of an unknown man. The drunken man stood with rage boiling in his beady eyes.

"Can you hear? The leady said no." The unknown man stated with a strong Texan accent, making his words to dance together. The boy tried to lift his head to look at the stranger, but the stranger kept him in place. A growl fell from the drunk as he tried to lunge himself towards the stranger. Someone else stepped in, blocking the drunken fool from reaching his target.

"Either return to your drinks or leave." The bartender stated with a large shiny black gun in his hands. The drunken fool snarled, but left the saloon. The bartender turned to the boy and the stranger. "Thank you." He stated as he watched the stranger let his arms drop. The boy took a step back from the stranger and gazed at him.

Golden blonde hair fell just below his chin, tickling the edge of his confederate jacket. A lean, but built body stood at 6'3 with a slight tan making his skin to shine lightly in the saloon's natural lights. Long legs were clad in plain blue cotton that laid in dusty brown boots. The boy moved his eyes back up to the stranger's eyes. Deep brown, he noted.

"Thank you, sir." The boy whispered out with an embarrassment blush growing across his nose.

-_When I first saw him, I didn't know what to think. I mean why would someone want to help a freak like me? I was nothing special. After a couple of drinks, he left, but I think he stayed to make sure that the man would not come back. He never returned, but I wished every day that I would see him again.-_

_**AN: What do you guys think? Review please…Should I continue?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hello! Forgot to mention that I do not own any characters, this is purely for fun. I hope you all like this chapter and before I forget, there is mention of rape. The act even done, I'll mark where it starts and where it ends, if you don't want to read the scene. **_

_**Please don't forget to review.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

-_It wasn't until a few years later that I saw him again, but he seemed off. I don't know what could have caused it, but he seemed not human anymore. Like a monster that my mother use to warn me about when I was just a small boy. Even though I saw him, he didn't see me._-

He watched in the moonlight that gazed down onto the small candle lit street. Dirt and dust clung to his dress masking dark colored fabric. The lace itched against his slight sweaty skin while the cotton clung to his body, forming his body into more of a female. He didn't want to come out at night where the leeches of man tried to grope at him, begging him to bed them. He had too. He didn't want to face his uncle who would rather use him just like these other man.

His green eyes became lighter with each male that bedded him. His skin turning pale with each touch these leeches laid their hands on him. His hair becoming dull almost stringy with each passing day. He would try and hide, hide away from them. They would always find him, though.

Today wasn't any different. He had hide from them from the back ally, only to be found by one of the big belly man. The sweaty mustache scratched at his face whenever the man came close to his face. He whimpered as the big belly man pulled at his skirts; tugging at them, trying in his drunken state to release the lace ties. Big fat fingers inched upwards and over the thin stockings. When the fingers reached over the edge of the panties that the small young adult had on, the belly of man started to rub. His body reacted to the touch, but his mind cried out.

**(Rape Scene)**

The large belly of a man tug at his pants to release his large and thick penis, the small adult whimpered as he felt that thing poke at his entrance. Thick fingers fell into his mouth as to muffle his cry. He felt the large man pull back slightly before plunging forward with strength that had his small body crashing into the wooden/stone building. The other didn't stop his movements until a warmth filled his inner walls. The large belly of man pulled away, pulled up his pants and threw down a few coins before walking away with a satisfied smile upon his lips.

**(End of Rape Scene.( Not much of a scene.))**

The small adult cried.

After several minutes, he pulled his panties upward to cover himself while moving his skirts to cover his behind. He slowly took in several breathes to calm his racing heart while he rubbed at his eyes to clear them of the clinging tear drops. Once he pulled himself together, he gathered the fallen coins before walking away.

He didn't walk two steps before his eyes widen. There before him was a shadow of a man. The form didn't move, but glowing red eyes looked upon him. His green eyes meet red. His heart gave a lurch as the man seemed to _glide_ towards him. His body froze as the tall blond male leaned into him. Green widen as he felt the cold nose touch his neck as a tongue flutter out to taste his skin. He flinched when the other moved away from with his head tilted to the side as if listening to something. He watched as the red eyes looked him over before he was gone.

He didn't dare take a breath until he saw that he couldn't see the other's back any longer. Shaking himself out of his shock, but the fear still played among his mind, he started to move. His steps wild as he tried to forget red eyes that held a deep hungry to devour him.

He made it 'home.'

-_Like I said, he didn't see me. He was like a monster. I don't know what saved me that day and I don't know why, but I still wanted to see him again even after what he became._-

**~Month later~**

"Boy!" Uncle called out as he came down from upstairs. Boy shot up from his sleeping position with a jolt of awakens. His dark green eyes laid upon his uncle as he stood and waited for the man to start ordering him. "Go down the market and pick up some salted meats and dry beans."

"Yes, sir." He muttered as he watched the large man turn and walk back up while calling out to his wife. The boy turned from his standing position to look among his clothes. The cotton dresses were too heavy for him to wear in the middle of the day and the silk dresses were too erotic to wear among a coward. He didn't have much a choice to wear, so he sighed as he picked out a light colored cotton dress.

The light blue dress clung to his body in all of the right places. The white lace stockings clung to his thighs while forgo the matching panties. He strolled over to the broken mirror and grimaced at his appearance. His verily large eyes covered most of his face; a cute, but small nose laid below his willow green eyes. Pale blush colored lips formed a frown as he tried to brush out his hair. The raven locks laid over his shoulders, just touching the floor was pulled into a sideway braid that had a few pieces falling to frame his face. Bangs fell into his eyes, hiding the strangely shaped lighten bolt scar from view. He pulled at the braid lightly to loosen the braid before turning around and bending down to grab his shoes.

The heels clicked against the wooden stairs as he walked up them. He stood before an open door that led out to a spacy floor. The pale blue curtains hung above windows to block out the afternoon sun while a wooden round table sat in the middle of the blocked rays. He slowly took small non-existing steps towards the front door.

He walked out into the bright afternoon sun. He held out his hand to block the rays from his eyes before he started forward to the market.

**~Line Break~**

He was locked out of the house after he had returned with the requested things. His uncle had grabbed the salted meat and dry beans from his hands before shutting the door in his face and telling him to go beat it. He sighed as he made his way down the somewhat empty street.

He had nowhere to go.

He felt the bare of teeth sink into his shoulder before he felt the tight hold of the creature held on him. He felt faint as the creature drank from him. He cried out was he was suddenly dropped to the ground. He flipped to his back to gaze upon the other, but froze in mid-motion. The sharp cry that left his lips was filled with pain.

He felt a pair of hands flip him over and hold him. The pain started from his shoulder before snaking to cover his body. He felt tears fall from his screwed shut eyes as the pain worked through his veins and arties before coming to a stop at his heart.

It wasn't until three days later that he woke without taking a breath. He shot out of the large bed before anyone could stop him. He only stood. He only remembered pain, nothing but pain. He snarled while searching the room. His gaze fell upon a women and man. They only looked at him with their redden eyes.

"Who?" He asked softly. He was and still is afraid.

"You may call me, Vald and this is my mate Anora." Vald stated with a smile, his redden eyes glowing with wonder. He watched the young child while Anora smiled and signal for the child to take a seat.

"What?" The child asked after he took the seat in front of the two. "Who am I?" He asked in wonder.

"We are your new family. You are a vampire, just like us. You may call yourself anything." Vald said slowly as if he was speaking to a two year old. The boy looked at him sharply while he snarled. His eyes widen just the slightest as he focus on something else.

Colors. Strings of colors rolled around the two vampires. A red one wrapped around both of their ring fingers while varies of other colors circle around them as if in an endless dance.

"What do you see?" Anora asked softly after the child had calmed down. They were wrapped into a long silence as if the child did not hear her speak.

"Colors. Lots of strings of some sorts." The child muttered after they fell into an hour long of silence. "It's amazing." He said with a smile as he watched two bright yellow strands brighten.

"You do not see anything else?"

"No." He muttered as the yellow bands seemed to dim just the slightest. "Am I truly a vampire?" He asks after they fell into a silence that lasted a couple of seconds.

"Yes, truly." Vald stated with a small smile. He didn't want to scare the child even more.

"Why?"

"I saw a troubled soul." Anora stated softly. Her smile fell from her face as she remembered the child's pain. A child shouldn't feel such pain in their early lives.

"Why don't I remember?"

"It's common among our kind to not to." Vald stated while he watched his mate fall silent. The child looked over to Anora to only gasp in shock. Black had wrapped around her form.

"Please." The child whispered as he felt a strong pull to help her. He didn't know where the emotion came from, but he didn't mind it. He watched as the black bond slowly lifted from her form and danced above her form. "Please don't feel like that." He muttered as he stood. He wanted to comfort her.

"I am sorry." She mutters as she shakes the regret from her form. The black band disappeared like smoke.

"Remarkable." Vald muttered as he watched the child comfort Anora. He couldn't even shake her from her depressing thoughts and if this child could. He smiled. "My boy," The child flinched. Vald narrowed his eyes. "Would you like to stay here?"

"Okay?" Sounding unsure of himself, the boy nodded his head at the other vampire's request.

"What should we call you?" Vald asked lightly.

The boy looked upon him in wonder. What could he call himself? He didn't have any idea. He leaned into the women's embrace as he thought over the question. It wasn't until several hours later that he smiled and called out his name.

"Ari."

-_After changing my name, I was lost into history. I didn't remember the blonde confederate soldier until I saw him walking up the steps of the high school steps with that pixie like vampire hanging off his arm. _

_I was enrolled soon later. My coven still gives me those looks. Those looks as if I was crazy, I might be, but I wanted what was mine. I saw him first._-

_**AN: Well? Review please, thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hello! Hope everyone will enjoy this chapter as much as I wrote it. Anyways, please don't forget to review, thank you! **_

_**Denizen of the night**__**: Jasper and Harry meet for the first time was when they were both human. I have not decided if Jasper would remember Harry or not. If he does though it'll be more like fragments, faces without names in a since. **_

_**Thank you all for those who reviewed!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Ari walked into the classroom with his gaze downwards. His small frame stood in front of the class. His hands were held behind his back, resting just at his lower back. A pale pink blush bloomed across his nose, coating his cheeks with color. His dark green eyes blinked upwards towards the students before switching his gaze towards the teacher, who stood behind his desk waiting. He handed the elder a half sheet with his name and classes listed to the teacher. Fingers brushing each other, Ari gulped while looking straight into his teacher's brown eyes. Finding only normality in the brown orbs, Ari let out a breath.

The teacher smiled softly at the nervous teen before him. His brown eyes soften as he directed him to face the class and introduce himself. He leaned over his desk to sign the half sheet where first period was before he straightened his back and waited for the teen to speak.

Ari looked upon the curious faces of youth before him. His blush darkened. His eyes lower while his hands wrapped themselves around to rest just before his lower back. His fingers pulled at the ends of his shirt in his uneasiness. He nervously bit into his bottom lip as he tried to form words pass the lump that got stuck in the back of his throat.

"It's okay." The teacher whispered with encouraging twisting at his words. Ari looked at him from the corner of his eyes before taking a breath to try and calm his nerves.

"Hello." Ari said in a submissive way. The girls squealed at the strong British accent that had his word rolling together. "I'm Ari." He wanted the floor to open up and sallow him whole. This wasn't how he was supposed to act like. Mentally, Ari cursed himself while he gave a shy smile towards the students.

"Ari," The teacher said lightly to gain his attention. Green looked into brown. "You can take any seat." He pointed out towards the empty seats among the students while turning his back to face the chalk broad. Ari looked among the empty seats and chose one that stood next to a window.

Once he took a seat, Ari leaned back. Sighing to get rid of the heat that had gathered round his cheeks, Ari side long gazed out the window.

He hated math.

He hasn't changed much.

**~Line Break~**

He walked into third period with the same look and actions from the last two periods that it was getting on his last nerve. How is it that he, him, become so submissive? He had never acted like this in all of the years he has lived. He stood before the class while handing the half sheet to the elderly women.

He dropped his gaze from the teacher and looked among the students. They looked to be in assign seat or something. Only this class. The one class he would pay attention had assign seats. He rolled his eyes at his thoughts before the elderly women pointed him to a chair. He took his seat.

Once he was seated, the teacher started her lesson by turning off the lights and turning on the projector. He grabbed a notebook from the black shoulder bag he sat by his feet. Once the notebook was opened to a clean sheet, he wrote down whatever was written before him.

-_Why? Why? Why? This is what history has become._-

Halfway through class the door suddenly opened. Every head shot towards the door with raised brows. Ari looked from the doodle he was drawing on the page of his notes to only freeze. The blonde confederate soldier stood with the pixie girl holding onto his hand. Ari felt the ripple of a growl form deep within his throat before he could stop the soft sound from escaping, it had passed his lips. His grip on the wooden pencil broke it in half. His eyes narrowed as he watched the two take their seats after the elderly women greeted them.

He sat there seething until lunch.

He rose from his seat after the lights were turned back on. He blinked at the sudden brightness before he closed the drawing of the pixie female dying by his hands. He felt the edge of his fangs biting into his bottom lip due to his sudden anger. He wanted to-wanted to…he cursed at himself. He didn't know what he wanted to do.

Shoving the notebook into his shoulder bag, Ari left the classroom without looking back. History has become his worst nightmare. He took slow steps towards the lunch room as he thought over his day. Everything was going so well, until that pixie decided to waltzes into the class with his soldier.

"Brother!" Ari stood frozen in the middle of the hall as his head shot towards the cry. He looked upon his sister that had run down the hall to catch up with him. "I thought you were going to wait." She pouted. She looked more like a pouting child than teen. Ari rolled his eyes at her act before grabbing her hand and led them into the lunch room.

"What do you want to eat?" Ari asked after he stood off to the side next to his sister who stood in the lunch line. He watched her as she looked over the different trays before sticking her nose up at the choices.

"Should have brought a lunch."

"Too late now. Pick something."

"Fine." She stated with her eyes narrowed. She leaned onto her toes to pick up a tray before she paid for it. They walked over to an empty table and took a seat facing each other. She looked over to her brooding brother with a frown upon her lips. "What's got your panties in a twist?" She asked after she saw him glare daggers towards someone for the tenth time in less of a second.

"Nothing." He states while looking down at the blue table. He heard his sister snort before rolling her eyes as she took a bite into her tuna sandwich.

"Really?" She asked after she took a sip of her milk. They had sunk into a few minutes of silence. She waited for her brother to speak up or to just walk away from her like he is doing now. She sighed before standing and dropping her lunch into the trash before following her pouting brother.

"What happened?" She asked once they were away from other people. Ari leaned against a locker as he slid down to the floor. He heard his sister lean on the end of her toes while leaning down to look at him. He looked up into her golden ember eyes for a moment before sighing.

"A pixie." He mutters out with a growl falling from his lips. She only raised her brow while repeating his answer in a questioning way. "Yes a fucking pixie! A pixie is hanging all over him. I saw him first, not that women."

She placed her hand in front of her mouth to hide the smile that broke across her lips. She felt her shoulders shake with suppressed laughter. She laid a hand onto his prop up knee while leaning in to bring their faces close.

"Is that all? Really brother?" She asked after she caught his gaze with her own. She lifted his chin slightly as if she was going to kiss him. "Hiding away isn't going to get you your man, you know?"

"I know." He states. The way he looked it was like he giving up. "She has him wrapped around her little finger. I can't fight that, I mean look at me! I'm nothing like her."

"You never know until you try." She states as she pulled them upwards. Once standing on their feet, the bell from class ringed. Ari growled lightly as he was led towards their next class. "Besides, I'm sure that if you take a look you'll see-"

"I am not looking at their love line!" He cuts in with an anger growl rumbling from deep within his chest. She looked down at her brother before shaking her head and walked into the classroom.

**~Line Break~**

Ari stomped up the stairs to only freeze in mid-step. He glared at the blonde vampire that stood before his door. Said blonde vampire smiled kindly down towards him.

"I don't know if they are up yet." Ari states before the other could speak. He felt his sister stand next to him and he looked over towards her. "What?"

"Nothing." She states with a smile before walking pass both man to enter the house. She left the door opened for both of the man to walk inside. Ari led the stranger into his home.

"Think you could?" Ari asked from the kitchen doorway as he watched his sister try to devour all their food in one go.

"I could." She trilled off as she stuffed her face with a turkey. Where in the hell did we get a turkey in the first place? Shaking his head at his sister's actions, he turned away from the scene.

"I'll be a minute." He muttered after he stepped into the living room. He saw the blonde vampire nodded his head before he turned to walk up the steps. He slowly made his way down the hall while listening for any sounds of any kind.

He knocked on the door that sat at the end of the hall with a frown. He heard a silent fuck before feet were rushing towards the closed door. Ari raised a brow in wonder. The door was thrown opened and a half naked vampire stood before him.

"What?" The older vampire hissed out. Sleep still evidence in his voice and eyes. The glowing redden iris lighten as he rubbed at them to wake himself a little. Ari lifted his brow in questioning before his sights fell onto his mother who stood behind his father's back.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked lightly with her motherly smile upon her lips. Sleep fell from her smoky red eyes as she tried to stay awake. It was a ling flight. He couldn't blame them.

"Someone is here." He states after he turns from them. "He's waiting down stairs, sir." The old southern accent making his words swirl together. His mother frowned as she tried to think who would be over at this time of day while his father started down the hall. Ari watched the back of his sire before turning to his mother.

"How was school?" She asked lightly as she walked further into the bedroom. The dark drapes blocked out the sun, darkening the room. Ari found his mother sitting at the mirror and with a fond smile, he followed his mother inside.

"Fine." He says after he brushed his mother's hair. The soft curls falling over her shoulders to lay in the middle of her back. The curls framed her heart-shaped face and her bangs fell into her redden eyes. "You are going to need feed soon. You and father."

"What about you dear?"

"After father comes back from his dinner will I feed." He states as he pulled the few top layers from her head and pinched them between his fingers. He placed a clip to hold the hair together before he gazed at his mother's reflection.

"We should see who this guest is before your father does something silly again." His mother stated as she stood up. She grabbed a button up dress from her closet before walking out of the room. Ari followed while chuckling. The last time his father acted up, coasted them a few heated words from the Volturi.

Ari and his mother stood in the doorway the led into the living room. Their guest had somehow brought more of his coven between the time Ari had left. Ari's eyes looked upon the 'children's' faces before his gaze stopped upon a pair of topaz orbs. He felt his mother's hand guide him into the room, but his gaze never left the others.

They were once red.

-_Is he the monster I once saw that night, or is he something worst?_-

_**AN: Well? What do you guys think? Review please. Thank you. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: I wish some reviewers weren't so harsh in their reviews. **_

_**Hope you all like this chapter and would leave a review. Thank you.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

The hand that laid upon his back disappeared as he sat down in a chair that was placed in front of the confederate soldier. He didn't hear the exchange of words that were played between his father and the other coven leader. His eyes and mind stayed on the soldier. He could only watch the soldier look utterly calm. Ari frown. He saw the slight discomfort that the other vampire before it was gone as if the other didn't move.

Ari leaned back into the chair while masking his eyes behind his hair. The emotions that were playing openly was not something he wanted to share with anyone. The slight flicker of his heart brought a few stares thrown towards him. He held his breath as a pale pink blush formed across his nose. The nerves worked their way upwards making him to start tapping his foot in fast and equal motions. His eyes dropped while darkening. He was in a need to feed and soon.

"Dear?" His mother asked with worried laced in her voice. He felt her lay a cold hand onto him while leaning into his side. She had at one point stood behind him. She lifted his bangs away from his dark forest green eyes while lifting his chin towards her. "Are you alright?" She asked softly. She felt her mate's and adopted daughter's worried eyes on them while their guest stared in wonder.

"No. No I am not, mother. I need-need to go." Ari muttered while he tilted his head away from his mother's blushed red lips to stare down at his hands. Closing his eyes to get the colorful bands out of his sight, Ari felt his mother guide him out of the living room. She stood before him as he slowly tried to calm himself down.

"What's wrong?" His mother asked just as lightly as before while she held him in her arms. Ari had started to shiver and it wasn't from the cold. His breathing came out fast and uneven.

"Breathe dear. Just breathe." His mother whispered in his ear.

"I-I'm trying." He states between breaths. He felt the shivers turn violent, shaking his body in his mother's strong hold. He frowned as he closed his eyes to stop the colors from invading his sight. He didn't want to see them. Not now or ever. He felt another presence behind his mother and before either could move, Ari had pulled his mother behind him and crouched in front of her. His fangs lengthen to just brush against his bottom lip while claws lengthen just the slightest.

His eyes wide opened only stared at the color bands that surround the other form. The bands danced around each other, some dark, others light. Long ones and short ones swirled around the vampire's form.

_Worry._

_Worry._

_Worry._

_Worry._

Worry played over and over in his head as he gazed at the bands. Ari slowly rose from his position, but his claws and fangs didn't return to their normal states. One band stood out before him. A bright orange that could closely resemble the color a reddish-orange danced around the vampire's form, snaking around his chest before swirling into an ember colored band that swirled around the blonde haired vampire's head like a halo. The colors for worry.

"Why?" Ari asked lightly as if saying the wrong thing would have the smaller vampire attacking. Yellow started to twirl around the reddish-orange band. Curious. "Why?" He asked again losing the calmness that he had acquired just seconds ago.

"I don't understand." The older vampire states with an old British accent. Ari raised a brow, British? Who knew?

"Ari, why don't you go upstairs and sleep." Ari looked over to the enter way to the living room to stare into redden eyes of his father. "Anora, why don't you go with him?" He felt his mother nodded her head agreeing with her mate before guiding him out of the hall.

"Forgive him." Ari's father stated as he gestured for them to take a seat. They slowly took their seats as Ari's father watched the retreating forms of his mate and son. He frowned. What could have brought this episode? "Sometimes he can't control his gift."

"What is his gift?" Carlisle asked softly as if to not wake the troubled vampire. Vald, Ari's father, frowned lightly as he debated if he should tell the doctor. Carlisle and his family waited for the other to think. Vald narrowed his eyes as his thoughts went over the cons and pros as he listen several floors above for his son.

A vibrating crash from his son's room told him that Ari had thrown something against the wall. He then heard soft clank as if something was flipped onto its side and skidded across the floor. Vald sighed.

"Sight." Vald stated after he came to conclusion while he looked upward. He had heard something else crashing into the wall and shattering against the wall or floor. "Hermione, go upstairs and get your brother to calm down." He heard the soft footsteps of his daughter start moving up the stairs.

Carlisle looked between the red eyed vampire and the ceiling.

"Teenagers." Vald muttered as the sound halted all together. He smiled lightly before looking into the topaz that belonged to the oldest vampire. "I am sorry. Like I was saying, Ari has the gift of sight. It's not like your daughter, Alice's gift."

"And what does he see exactly?" Alice asked with excitement twisting between her words. She was curious. If he didn't see the future, then what does he see? Does he see the past or does he see something completely different. She was jumping in her seat as she waited for her answer.

"Emotions." Vald stated with a smile. He liked how this pixie like vampire is acting, reminding him of the time before he had children. "Now, why are you and your coven here in my living room, Carlisle?" Vald asked seconds later.

"It's rude to not introduce yourself and your family."

"Only if we decide to hunt in town and I assure you, we will not be hunting in town or your land."

"Then where do you plan on hunting? From your eyes, you and your mate hunt humans."

"I know doctor, thank you for pointing out the obvious." Vald stated with a small chuckled as he leaned back into his chair with his hands folded in his lap. His stare didn't feel right to the Cullen family. "Where my mate and I hunt is not any of your business, nor your family's. I advise you to not test me or my family, Doctor." The dark tone that underlay the words made his stare even more eerie.

"We won't hesitant to end you." Rosalie stated with a sneer. Her eyes narrowed with anger. No one threatens her family and gets away with it. Vald's stare turned to her. She didn't back down even though her instincts told her to run far, far away. Vald's cold stare turned colder as his eyes harden as a sneer appeared among his face.

"Careful child," He states with a warm tone. "You do not wish to cross me." His tone did not get colder or warmer. "Now Carlisle, you and your family may leave." Vald stated as he stood from his seat in a blink of an eye. The Cullen Coven followed suit before leaving, but not without saying a few heated words towards the red eyed vampire.

_**AN: Well? Review please.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Hello! Here another chapter finished. I hope you all are really liking this story. Please don't forget to review. Thank you.**_

_**AnimeBook's**__**: I can't answer your question at the moment. It's a part of Harry's/Ari's past. Your answer will be later in the story, I promise.**_

_**Elvesknightren**__**: At times Harry/Ari does cross dress.**_

_**Thank you all for reviewing!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

A vase smashed into the wall before the drapes that laid above his bed slammed to the ground, shattering the metal rods. He flipped the metal frame of the bed to its side before he kicked it against the wall, crashing just below the window. The curtains were pulled before crashing over the bed frame with a loud clatter. His snarls and growls vibrated deeply from within his chest as his eyes darken even more.

He could smell his mother by the door. The blood slowly flowing through her veins called to him. Beckon him to sink his fangs into her flesh and drain her. He grabbed one side of the metal frame and gripped hard, bending the rod in the process. He pulled at the rod, breaking the rod in half. The short, sharp edged rod was flung to embed itself into the opposite wall. He heard his mother's screech at the sudden flying object.

He turned to face her. Dark green almost black stared into shock redden orbs. He dropped his gaze to the floor and dropped to the floor. His knee shattered the glass that had broken off from the vase he had thrown across the room just seconds ago.

_Fear._

_Worry._

_Fear._

_Fear._

_Worry. _

Fear shook his mother, not anything else. The fear that she felt was due to him. He closed his eyes and he wanted to cry. To feel the burn of tears run down his cheeks, skin ripping from shouts, he only wanted to feel more alive.

He felt hands wrap around his shoulders. He was pulled into a cold chest. His shoulders shook with unshed tears. Another pair of arms wrapped around him and held him and his mother. He titled his head to hear the soft beating of the only person alive. The soft thumping had him drifting into a tensed sleep.

Anora looked over to her daughter's face and thanked her softly. Anora and her mate could never calm their son; it wasn't until they had meet Hermione Ganger seventeen years ago. The soft thumping of her heart, the heat from her skin, just the signs of life helped calm their son. They are very thankful to have her among their family.

Anora pulled her son into her arms as she stood up. Hermione followed her out of the room and down the hall to one of their spare rooms. She opened the door in a heartbeat and she watched as her mother set her brother into the bed and kissed his forehead before leaving. She walked down the stairs with her daughter behind her every step. She had heard the door slam shut before seeing her mate in distress. Worried, she laid her hand onto his unclothed shoulder.

"Everything okay?" Anora asked softly as she helped lead her mate into the kitchen. She sat him down on the first stool she saw. She sat down next to him. Hermione followed her parents into the kitchen and stood on the other side of the island facing them. She had placed a glass of water down onto the counter before she was order to go help her mother in calming her brother down. She took the sweating glass from the counter and brought it to her lips before taking a sip of the ice water.

"They threaten us." Vald stated with a sigh as he listen to his daughter choking. He raised a brow towards her while smirking.

"And you just let them leave?" Hermione asked once she was down coughing and she had placed the glass back onto the counter. Anora agreed with her. Her mate would never let someone just waltz out of here after threating him or his family. It was how they got in trouble with the Volturi once.

"With a few careful words." His tone stated all they needed to know. He smiled lightly as he saw his daughter chuckle softly while his mate just shake her head. "What?" He asked her when they were gazing at each other.

"You not going to bring the Volturi, are you?" She asked with a raise brow. Aro might be an very old friend of her mate's, doesn't mean that he'll go easy on them if they were to break any rules. Vald laughed deeply while shaking his head from side to side. "Of course not. You'll just blame it on them, right?" She states after her mate had calmed down a little.

"Right." He chuckled while watching his wife's redden orbs roll. A grin grew across his face. "Now no more jokes, where do you wish to hunt?" He asked softly with his chin in his hand. Hermione lifted her glass from the counter and waited for her mother to answer.

"I'm guessing not in town." Anora stated with a frown. Why did they move here again? "And I would rather not start drinking animal blood." Her faced twisted at the thought. Hermione laughed softly at her mother before dropping the glass into the sink.

"What about out of town?" Hermione suggested as if it was an off thought. Her parents looked at her with bright eyes. "What?"

"We thought of that, dear." Anora said lightly with a small smile. Hermione nodded her head as if she already knew that. "Dear," Anora started while looking at her mate. "We can't go to Seattle, but maybe somewhere close?"

"It'll take a day or two. You think those two would keep the house standing?" Vald asked while pointing towards their daughter. Hermione huffed and mumbled under her breath as she glared at her father. The soft teasing look that was thrown towards her only had her glaring harder towards him.

"I thought you said no more jokes." Hermione pouted while crossing her arms over her chest. Vald chuckled while patting his daughter's shoulder before facing his wife's amused eyes.

"I'm sure they won't burn the house down." Anora said softly while smiling.

"Then we'll be leaving tonight. You'll be okay, right?" Vald said before looking at his daughter, waiting for her answer.

"We'll be fine. It's the weekend anyway."

"What about the moon?" Anora asked while trying to look out the window to see the moon. Hermione sighed as she looked upwards for a moment as if in thought.

"It's not for another week." She stated after she counted how many days left before the full moon. Vald and Anora nod their heads before standing and turning to leave.

"We'll see you and Ari in two days then." Vald stated before both elder vampires left the house altogether. Hermione heard the door close softly before she turned around to surf through the fridge.

**~Monday~**

Monday morning was bright and cloudy. Ari wanted to drown or have the world sallow him whole. His head was killing him as if he had gone drinking the night before. He rubbed at his tired eyes as he slowly made his way towards the bathroom. Reaching the bathroom, he locked the door after closing the door. He walked over to the mirror and growled at his appearance. He looked like hell.

Yawning, Ari turned to face the shower stall. He leaned pass the glass door to turn on the heated water. He waited for it to warm up. Once steam smoked the room, Ari walked into the stall. The heated water didn't sting his pale skin, but turned it to a rosy blush that covered his front and back. He looked over to the side where the soaps laid and with his right hand he picked out his body wash.

Spreading the soapy studs over his body, Ari stepped under the shower head to rinse off the soap. Next he picked out his shampoo and lathered his hair from roots to ends. He flipped his hair to the side to rinse the soap out of his hair. He then grabbed the conditioner from the counter and made a small dime sized of soap into his hand. He rubbed his hands together before running his fingers through his hair to untangle his mane. Once every inch of strand was cover in soap, Ari let the water rinse the soap out. He smelled like cherry blossoms on a crisped morning in the fall.

Turning the water off without looking at the handles, Ari grabbed the towel that was hanging off a silver rod that was attached to the wall. Drying his body quickly, Ari wrapped his hair into the dark green, fluffy towel. He walked over to the sink and took his tooth brush and started to brush his teeth. Once he was finished, Ari walked over to his clothes.

He bent down to grab his boxer shorts before slipping them on. Once on, he grabbed for his black skinny jeans. They fit over his swimmer legs and hung low on his hips. The jeans curved around his bottom just right while the front let him breathe just a little. They ripped at the knees as if he had worn them to many times before. After zipping his zipper, Ari went too grab for his shirt. The shirt hung loose around his chest and shoulders as the selves ran passed his fingers as if to cover them. The selves curved around his arms giving them some shape. The black fabric of the shirt was made of cotton.

Ari picked up his PJ's, from the night before, from the floor before facing the door. He saw how the door rattled as if someone was banging on it. He smirked before he unlocked the door and stared at his irritated sister.

"All yours." He chuckles as he steps around his sister. She looked at him before gazing longingly at the shower before looking at him again.

"Better not have used all the hot water." She growls out before slamming the door shut before Ari could speak. He shrugged his shoulders before walking back to his room. He walked in and sighed. He and Hermione had cleaned and repaired all of the destroyed furniture the day before. He had thanked her all night before she passed out on his bed. He had to sleep on the couch in the living room, until his parents got home.

He walked over to his closet and opened the large oaked doors with a small huff. He hated this blasted thing. It reminded him of his time before he and Hermione had traveled around Britain. He grabbed a pair of short heeled shoes and a white/silver scarf from the shelves. He walked over to his dresser that stood next to the window; it somehow had avoided being hit by the bed from the day before and grabbed a pair of socks.

Ari sat down at the end of his bed and sat his shoes onto the blankets with the scarf sitting next to them. He looked over to his full length mirror as he unwrapped his hair from the towel. The long strands fell over his shoulders as he went to place the towel down onto a metal rod that sat above his laundry basket. Grabbing the brush and a blow dryer, Ari dried his hair. Once the strands were completely dried, Ari brushed his fingers through his strands as he parted them in three separately bands. He braided them to the side and once the he came to the ends, Ari wrapped them in a white hair tie that had a couple of silver fuzzy balls attached to it. Once tied, Ari pulled the braid to loosen it so the shorter pieces would frame his face. His bangs fell into his eyes before he grabbed a silver and white pin. He pulled his bangs to the side slightly before pining it back. Another pin followed. He gazed into the mirror with emerald green eyes.

"I look good." He mumbled to himself as he turned around to grab the scarf off his bed. He wrapped it around his beck twice before position it. Once that was done, he placed his socks onto his feet. He picked up his shoes after sitting on the edge of his bed. He placed the short heeled, ankle boots onto his feet.

He stood from the bed and grabbed his shoulder bag from the floor before walking out of his room. He made his way down into the kitchen.

"How is it you finish before I do, Mione?" Ari asked once he noticed his sister once again looking through the fridge.

"I don't know. You just take forever." She states with a package of meat between her teeth. Ari rolled his eyes at the sight she makes before glancing at the clock.

"Mother and Father returned late last night. Drunk off their asses." Ari stated as he sit on a stool.

"Kinda figured. They woke me up walking up the stairs." She states after placing the package of meat onto the counter. She had three different kinds of meat before her and bread. Ari lifted his brow.

"What are you making?"

"Lunch." Hermione shrugs as she starts to make her sandwiches. Ari only nods his head as he slowly turns away from his sister. How can she eat that much and still be the skinner than a twig? Must be due to the wolf.

"Ready?" Ari asked after ten minutes of silence. Hermione stood at his side with her lunch in a paper bag and her book bag already on her back. Ari smiled at his sister before grabbing his bag and left the house.

-_Everything was pretty normal. I mean with two covens in the same area, it was pretty normal. They kept their eyes on us and I still watched my soldier. It wasn't until those disappearings started to come on the news. At first I thought nothing of it. Then they start to say that it was a wild animal like a wild cat or something, but how? This far out, how is that possible? _

_Did I forget to mention that the Cullen's got a new member? I have a feeling it due to Edward's mate that these killings are happening._-

_**AN: Well? Review please. Thanks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Hello! Hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes if there is any. Please don't forget to review, thank you!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Blood soaked into the stone ground. Hair laid around the fallen victim like a halo, eyes wide with fear and shock. Skin broken to show bone, bone shattered into shards that flowed freely through the body. Claw marks stretched from her neck to race down her body to only stop just below her belly button, but what strangely stood out was the bite marks. They weren't bite marks from any animal. The rows of teeth were straight until two sets of k-nines were sunk into her flesh. The holes were large and uncontrollable as if the _animal_ just ripped the flesh apart as if it was provoked.

He couldn't look at the image any longer. His stomach was turning on itself. Goosebumps rained over his body, while eyes closed. He wanted to forget the scene, the sight of the fear curling around the women's body. The dead colors cold and void wrapped around the women's body soaking it in shadows and smoke. He snarled as the void colors didn't disappeared from his sight.

Ari jumped when a hand landed onto his shoulder, shaking him from his trance. Olive tan skin stretched over the hand to roll up the arm to a young teenaged female. Wild and uneven curls fell around her face and down her back to stop just below her bra strap; golden ember brown eyes gazed into his shadowed green eyes.

"Hermione." Ari muttered lightly as he stood up from the couch to face her. Hermione pulled him closer to her body and held him in her arms. Her body heat making his skin flush, heart vibrating against his chest, Ari sighed at the signs of life.

"You okay?" Hermione asked lightly as she held him tightly. She felt the slight shivers and broken sobs against her body. She wrapped her arms tighter around him. Ari never answered her.

**~Next Day~**

Ari gazed at himself in the mirror. Dark green eyes stared back; black starved like bruises from lack of sleep; pale skin glistered from water droplets that had stubbornly stuck to his body. The swimmer body that he was proud of grew with goosebumps. The fine hairs stuck upwards as if warning him of danger. The dark, sunken eyes stared hard at the color hues that surround him. He couldn't get the sight of the dead women from the news out of his mind. The color bands reveal the worry he felt. This would bring _them_, the Volturi to this town.

Shaking his head to get the hues out of his sight and mind, Ari turned to the pile of clothes that sat upon the counter next to the sink. He had already taken a shower about six minutes ago, but he had just gotten lost in the colors that danced around him.

He picked up the black cotton long sleeved dress like shirt. The ends of the sleeves fell pass his fingers, but his thumbs fit through a small hole that he had cut into the fabric a couple of years ago. A gold belt was wrapped around his waist to enhance his natural curves. A pair of white skinny jeans was pulled over his legs to hang just low on his hips. He walked out of the bathroom to his room before his sister could start banging on the door.

Hermione looked at her brother with worried eyes. She had noticed that he was losing weight and not feeding enough. The paleness in his skin didn't just shine, but made him look like a ghost. The blackness under eyes made them look smoky. She was worried and the way her brother is going, he won't last much longer.

Ari walked into his bedroom with a sigh. Ever since the first night of the killings in Seattle started, he hasn't been able to sleep. The colors that surround the females and males always woke him from his deep sleep. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Ari pulled out a pair of knee high boots that had gold trimming before walking over to his dresser. He picked out a pair of socks before walking to the edge of his bed. He sat down and slipped the socks on first before pulling the boots on.

He stood from the bed and made his way towards the full mirror. He looked at himself before just brushing his hair to the side and wrapping a gold ribbon around his wild mane. He pulled the shorter pieces so that it will frame his face; afterwards he picked up his shoulder bag and left the room.

Hermione meet her brother at the front door seconds later after he had stood there for a couple of minutes. She had done her hair up in a messy bun with a few shorter pieces curling around her face, giving it shape. She had a yellow summer dress on that showed off her curves with white short heeled ankle boots. Ari smiled lightly towards her before opening the door for her.

Hermione and Ari started to walk down the road with light smiles upon their faces. The smiles dropped when they arrived at the parking lot of their school.

"Was school canceled?" Ari asked as he looked over the parking lot. Not a signal car or student stood in the lot. Hermione shrugged her shoulders. Someone would have called, right? "Why didn't anyone call?" Ari asked as he grew frustrated.

He suddenly dropped his gaze to the concrete with a gasp. Hermione looked over to him with worry painted on her face. She went to hold him by the shoulders when she saw it. The Cullens were standing there watching them. She sniffed the air judging the scent around them. She raised a brow. They weren't showing any aggressive signs, nor were their scents telling her anything.

"Ari?" She asked when his gaze didn't shift. She slowly closed the gap between them while keeping an eye on the other vampires. She leaned into his shoulder while she dropped her gaze towards him for a second. "What is it?"

"Blame." She heard him mumble over and over. She looked over to them before the sound of students moving about. She jumped about a foot into the air at the sudden sounds. Ari finally looked up from the ground to look at his sister and pulled her towards the Cullens. Before Hermione could trip over her own feet, Ari held her around her waist to steady her. The sudden cold skin touching her had her gasping. Ari had never touched her first; she had always made the first move.

They walked passed them without looking at them. Hermione dropped her gaze towards her brother to watch him. His gaze never moved from the Cullens. Hermione dropped her gaze and let her brother guide her away from the Cullens. They both walked to their first periods.

Ari left his sister at the art class room before making his way to old literature before the first bell ring. He walked into the room after he stood before the door for a second to start breathing. His gaze may have left the Cullens, but the colorful bands that surround the family have not. He wanted to burn the image from his mind.

He made it through his first two classes without any difficulty, but when he walked into his third period he felt the fine hairs on the back of his neck raise. There is going to be trouble and he just doesn't know when it'll happen. He felt the eyes of Alice Cullen and Jasper Cullen watching him, baiting him to break on their watch. He sensed that his sister wasn't doing any trouble if the way her scent was playing through the entire school.

He should feel happy that his soldier, Jasper is looking at him not distress. Their eyes bored into his back and the hard, cool gaze isn't lifting. They answered questions that was thrown their way without any trouble, but that didn't stop the stares. He was starting to grow upset. Ari kept glancing at the clock, wishing for it to go faster, to signal that class was over and he could leave before they could trap him in a corner like an animal. He felt his sister grow so agitated that she had raced pass his classroom towards the girls' bathroom. He raised his hand in the middle of the teacher's speech. He waited until he was noticed before asking to leave because he wasn't feeling well. His request granted, Ari stood and walked out the classroom with those pair of eyes watching him.

He walked down to the girls' bathroom and stood before the door debating if he should go in or not. His concern for his sister won and before he knew it, he walked inside the room. He stood for a moment to look around. Seconds of just standing, he heard the sounds of harsh vomiting. He wrinkled his nose at the sound and smell, but made his way towards the last stall. He knocked softly hoping it would be his sister and not someone else.

Quick scuffling as feet moved around told him that the person behind the closed stall was standing up and looking at the door. He watched as the door opened slowly. He sighed in relief; his sister stood before him with hair falling into her face and redden eyes. He looked at her with worry deep within his eyes as he stepped back to let her out.

"Okay?" He asked once she was done at the sink. She leaned against the sink with her hands propped up behind her, holding her up. She didn't speak to him for several moments and when she looked upon his form, Ari had to hurriedly support her weight.

"The moon." She gasped out before her warm ember, brown eyes closed as her breathing even out. She had fallen asleep. Ari took her form into his arms and held her in the bridal style before leaving the bathroom. He walked to the office that sat at the front of the building quickly. He could feel the shifting muscles moving under her skin, reshaping. He pulled her close to his cold chest and held his breath as he tried to the open the office door. The secretary noticed them and before Ari could open the door, she held it opened while gesturing them in.

"Please call my father, my sister isn't feeling well. I found her in the middle of the hall passed out." Ari said as he sat his sister down onto one of the couches that stood by the office door. "If you can't get ahold of him, please let me take her home." Ari states after the third ring of the phone.

"You can leave." The secretary said as she stood to hold the door open for them. She watched them leave the school building before turning away. Ari looked back to a speck of building and without thinking; he raced through the forest towards their home. He didn't care if anyone saw him.

He burst into the house through the back door. He slammed the door closed with his foot before turning to the basement doors. He kicked them opened and ran down the stairs. Skin had started to break and blood freely ran down her body. He sat her down onto the carpeted floor and watched as his sister turned into a large ember, brown wolf. He stood there watching the skin break, bone reform as muscles followed the white fragments known as bone. He watched how the fur started to run down her spin before spreading outward as the spin protrude from the skin. The fur completely covered the spin in seconds. Then he noticed how her jaw broke in places to make it large and longer. Her nose dropped as her eyes became more primal. Fangs extended from her k-nines and just touched her bottom lip while her jaw reformed and held itself in place as fur worked to cover the exposed skin.

Once the transformation was over, Ari dropped to his knees and held her muzzle close to his body. He felt her move into his touch and nudged at him. He fell backwards lightly onto his back and he watched how the wolf of his sister nudged his side with her nose. She pushed him to his side so she could curl around him. He let her curl herself against his back.

Vald walked down from the second floor to the kitchen in seconds where he watched the screen door was left opened. A few cracks snaked from the bottom of the wooden door was seen in the low lighting as he walked passed it. He noticed that the basement door was kicked opened. He was down the stairs in seconds.

He found his children curled up on the floor with blood sinking into one of their clothes. He walked over to them and bended down to their level and stared into his son's eyes before asking "What are you doing?"

"She was changing in the middle of class." Ari stated with a shrug. Hermione looked up from between Ari's neck and shoulder to stare into her father's red eyes. They had darkened slightly. She picked her head up from Ari and nudged her father. He fell onto his bottom with a frown. She licked his face before curling up against Ari again.

"Means we can't hunt tonight." Vald mumbled under his breath as he wiped off the saliva from the wolf off his face. "You need to hunt." He stated while he laid a hand onto his daughter's fur and started to brush his hand through it. She needed a good cut and soon. "Maybe after she lets you up."

"I agree. You can cut her fur, can't you?" Ari said as he tried to move from the wolf's grasp. The soft whimper like whine stilled his movements for the moment. Vald nodded his head as he tried to get his daughter off his son. He was under her large paw before either could really move. "Well, this is going to take a while."

"I agree."

It wasn't several hours later after Hermione had let either up from the floor. Ari kept her entertain while Vald started up the bath for the wolf. Ari dodged a paw that was aiming for his side while holding the large dog toy further away from her. She wagged her tail back and forth while her tongue hanged out from her mouth. Ari threw the toy across the room before she could swipe for the toy again. The giant wolf went after it. He looked over to his father who nodded towards him.

Now they had to trick the smart wolf into the bath tub.

Two hours later, soap suds on their body found Ari and Vald growling at the somewhat dried wolf. She's a blasted dog, not a cat! Ari stood in front of her while Vald stood behind her. Together they slowly made their way towards the bath tub.

With a last ditch of hope and luck, Ari jumped in the air and went to grab the wolf's neck. Vald took her legs out from under her and with both of them grabbing at her, they made their way towards the bath tub with the thrashing wolf. Vald and Ari looked at each other before they just threw her into the tub. She land onto her feet in the soapy water. She pouted at them before sitting. Vald looked at his son with a smile before turning towards his daughter.

"Okay, you can go hunt and I'll finish up here." Vald stated as he slowly made his way towards the wolf. He was on high alert. The paw rose slowly with each step he took towards her. It was smashed into the water when Vald was very close to the tub. Water rained. He cursed as he glared hard at his daughter. "That wasn't nice." He mutters as he stands there with one hand on his hip while one finger pointed out towards her, a complete copy of their mother. Ari left the room chuckling at the sight.

Walking up to his room, Ari opened the closet with daft hands. He looked among the dark colored fabrics with a smile. He was in his element. He picked out a short styled dress with matching heels before closing the doors. He threw the articles onto his bed as he walked over to the mirror. He looked and looked. He brushed his hair with his fingers before grabbing the brush and brushing the tangles out. He grabbed a simple black band and kept it on his wrist; next he took a comb and started to part his hair. He pulled one half up and teased it. He copied with the other side. He shook his head out before he grabbed the hairspray can. He sprayed his hair before he took out a small makeup bag from his sock drew. He looked through it to find his black eyeliner. He grabbed the pencil from the bag and held it in his mouth while he searched for his mascara. Once he found the mascara, he set the bag onto the dresser and placed the mascara next to it. He grabbed the eyeliner and started to doll up his eyes.

Once the eye makeup was done, Ari smiled and turned to his bed. He picked up the dress and slipped it on by putting his legs in first. The skin tight dress fit to his body, bringing out his natural curves that any female would die for. The dress didn't cover his shoulders instead it curved around them. The back of the dress was torn with a razor blade as if it was design like that. The edge of the dress stopped just below his thighs.

He opened his sock drew and rummaged through it. He pulled out a pair of black stockings. He rolled them over his legs and latched the side strings from his panties to hold them under his dress. He walked over to the bed and grabbed his shoes before taking a seat. He crossed his right over his left to slip on his right shoe. The heel was five inches long and covered in black leather of an animal of some sorts. He grabbed ahold of the straps of the heel and wrapped them around his ankle before latching the claps together. He repeated the process with his left foot. He stood and glanced at the mirror.

He looked good, more than good. He looked fine, hot even. He frown slightly before walking over to his makeup bag and pulled out a lip gloss from it. He placed the pale pink blush colored gloss over his lips before leaving the house with only his keys and fake ID.

The air danced around his form as he ran through the forest. He avoided the more scented areas where the Cullen's hunt as he moved across the land. The wind made his wild mane even wilder and the crazed look that entered his eyes had him feeling like he was flying. He missed flying.

He made it to the club in three minutes and he smiled while he got in line. The line moved pretty quickly and before Ari knew it, he was inside the building. His pale skin was reflecting the lights that kept flashing with every song that the DJ was playing at the moment. He made his way to the dance floor and gazed openly judging his next possible next male. That's when his eyes laden on topaz. He gasped before he snarled and started to think to leave, but before he started to move out of the club, the topaz eye vampire started to walk towards him.

Ari sighed, it's not like he could leave. They would just follow. He watched as the other moved even closer to his person and before he knew it, Ari had pulled the form close to his body. He saw the discomfort before the emotion was hidden from the club's light. He smiled lightly as he laid a hand on the vampire's waist. He curved his body against the other while looking up into those odd topaz eyes.

A new song blasted on the speakers and Ari used the new beat to slowly started rolling his hips while he swayed back and forth. He tried to get the other to move just the slightest. He growled low, the sounds lost among the bass that was making his body vibrate slightly. He used his sight to pull on the one of the bands that he could see and twisted forward. He worked it so that Ari and his partner were dancing.

Ari turned his back to the vampire and pulled the vampire's hands to his waist as he ground his hips into the others. He rolled them while he let the other help guide his hips. His gaze freely searched among the club in his next meal.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the body behind him rolled their hips forward and a nails dug into his hips harshly. Ari smiled.

"Careful Jasper," Ari whispered so only the other would hear him. Jasper only held the younger vampire closer to his body and leaned in to hear the other speak. "You have a mate. What would she think?" He asked after he had gain the other's attention. Jasper only held onto his hips as Ari rolled them as he moved downward. He held his arms up and as he went down he laid them upon the vampire's chest and sexually ran them down his chest before he came back up.

Jasper didn't give a second thought to his wife who was meters away from them. His mind and eyes were only on this small body in front of him. The topaz eyes darken with need as he licked the other's neck while he ran his hands down Ari's side before he laid his hands back onto his hips. Ari gasped as the hands moved among his side, he was not expecting for the older vampire to do anything.

Ari opened his eyes to stare at his next meal. The blood sang to him, but he didn't want to move away from Jasper. He looked back at the vampire and faced him while he thought it over. He leaned into the vampire's touch as the next song came on. The beat was different. He had never heard anything like this before.

He gazed into the topaz eyes and made up his mind. He pulled onto another band of emotions and had it snake around Jasper's body. The band gave him a halo as it curled around his chest before moving back up towards his head. Ari smiled lightly and he guide the dazed Vampire into a darken corner. He pushed the other into the wall and covered the hard chest with his own. He smashed his lips into the others and started a duel of tongues. Not needing to breath, they didn't part for several minutes. Once there lips were parted, Ari started to lay butterfly kisses down the vampire's neck.

He pulled on another band of emotion and he pulled hard. He felt the other grip him hard, nails dragging blood from his arms slowly tickled downwards. Ari groaned lightly as he ground his hips into the others. The primal growl of the other stiffen him even more. He dragged his fangs over the tender marble flesh of Jasper, licking to taste the smooth skin. He moaned again.

Without further due, Ari sank his fangs into the flesh. He worked his tongue to bring forth blood. His tongue swirled and twirled as he sucked on the flesh, drawing the blood into his mouth. He drank the fresh vampire blood he had in a long time.

Jasper dug his nails down the arm as he felt himself coming undone. He gasped when a sting from his shoulder hit his nerves and race up to his lost mind. He didn't think of it as he felt the last control he had slip.

Ari felt the termers from Jasper as he released his fangs from the flesh. He felt lighter as his control slipped and he came seconds after Jasper did.

He pulled away from the other. Ari smiled lightly at the vampire before he disappeared in the coward. Jasper didn't know what to feel, the emotions he was feeling was released and his mind came back to him after Alice had found.

**~Next Day~**

Ari woke up to the sun glaring down onto him. He rolled over to his side to avoid the sun, but he didn't go far. Shoes still strapped to his feet dragged him down his bed as if they weighed tons. He cursed when he sat up and looked around his room. He had come through the window, again. He reached down to his shoes and unclasped them before throwing them to the side. He stood up as he walked around his bed to leave his room, Ari pulled his arms above his head and stretched them. A few pops seconds later, Ari was down the flat of stairs and into the kitchen. He found his sister nursing her head against the family table.

"How was your night?" He asked lightly as he took a seat in front of her. She didn't look up towards, nor did she say anything to him. He shrugged his shoulders before standing up and walking out. He heard her groan while the chair scrapped against the floor.

He walked into the living room where his parents sat. He took a seat in front of his mother, who smiled at him and greeted him while his father only looked at him. Hermione had walked into the room and sat herself into Ari's lap. Ari grunted at her weight before he started to run his fingers through her hair.

"The Cullens are coming over." Vald stated a couple seconds after everyone had settled down around him.

_**AN: Well? Please Review. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Hello! Please leave a review, thank you. Sorry for any mistakes I've made in the chapter. If you're going to point them out, please be nice about it, thank you.**_

_**Denizen of Night: **__**She will show that she accepts it, but at times she won't. I can't tell you much at the moment, but your answer will be answered when the time comes, promises. **_

_**ForbbidenForest**__**: The answer to your first question is in Ari/Harry's past, so I can't tell you at the moment. Sorry. Jasper does not physical remember, it's like that his mind remembers but he can't place where he had seen Ari/Harry. Ari/Harry has always crossdress and they gotten used to him wearing female clothes. The cullens are more worried about the killings in Seattle, then about Ari/Harry's choice of clothing. **_

_**Thank you all for those who reviewed, keep it up. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

Previously on Change: _"The Cullens are coming over." Vald stated a couple of seconds after everyone had settled down around him._

"What?" Hermione asked as she cracked an eye to look at her father. Vald repeated himself for her benefit and waited for the outburst that he knew was coming. He wasn't wrong. "Bloody hell! Why are they coming here? Why here? We haven't done anything wrong. Ari, have you done anything wrong? Father, mother?" Hermione cried out as she slowly started to worry over the fact that her family might have done something stupid again. None of them gave her an answer. She narrowed her eyes as she stood and looked at the three vampires. "I might have been out of commission last night, but I know I couldn't have missed much."

Ari dropped his gaze as he thought back of last night. The blush that bloomed across his nose told Hermione that her brother had done something other than eat. She zeroed on to him with narrowed eyes while pointing at him.

Saved by the bell.

Ari jumped up and quickly walked over to the door before his sister could sink her claws into him. He opened the door slowly, humanly slow with narrowed eyes. The dark brown eyes that stared at him told him lots. He didn't have to read their emotions to know that they blame his family for the killings, they didn't trust them, or they'll attack if given reason. Ari dropped his gaze as the colors started to sparkle around the Cullen family. He let them in and when the last Cullen was in, he shut the door. He was the last to enter the living room.

The Cullens had made themselves at home by positioning themselves at the only couch they had. The coven leader, Dr. Cullen and his mate sat in the middle while two pairs of their _children_, Rosalie and Emmett sat on their right while Edward and Bella Swan sat on the other side while the last pair of _children_ stood behind the couch.

Ari's family took the entire other side that faced the Cullen. The two chairs were left for their parents while Hermione stood by her mother and Ari stood by his father on opposite sides. No one spoke for a moment. Vald lifted a brow and gazed at all of the animal eaters. His gaze zeroed on the coven leader and with a sweet and innocent smile, Vald asked "Well? What is it that you wanted to speak to us about, Doctor?"

Carlisle took the same innocent smile and said in a pleasant voice "Seattle killings, do you have anything to do with it?" Vald lifted a brow at the question. He smiled; he liked it when people went straight to the point. Anora followed her mate by lifting her brow while looking between her two children.

"Ari, Hermione do you two have anything to do with those killings?" Vald asked his children without looking at them. The Cullen's looked between the family; why not just answer the question himself? Obviously they don't drink human blood. Hermione looked down at her father and with an innocent look she said clearly that she didn't. Ari looked down at his father and with much effort to not sound like he didn't care; he stated that he too did not have anything to do with the Seattle killings.

"See, I'm sure they speak true. My wife and I feed out of town and away from Seattle, so obviously we don't hunt in large cities." Vald's voice was crisp and hard like when he was alive. Carlisle didn't look convinced, but when his oldest son spoke up, Carlisle was a little more worried.

"How can we be sure that you're telling the truth?" Edward asked with a harsh tone as if he was defending her family. He couldn't read their minds; none of their thoughts reach him. It put him on edge. The other's looked at him in question. He told his family softly and the gasps that went around told him of their shock.

Ari looked at Edward and with a soft smile that only a child could master, he leaned forward slightly. "I'm sure we're telling the truth. Like Father said, mom and da don't feed in large cities. Plus, I don't drink human or animal blood and Hermione here would rather eat cooked or raw meat, not the undead."

"That doesn't prove anything." Rosalie hissed out. How dare this child treat them as if they were mere two year olds. Her glared didn't shake Ari one bit. Ari chuckled as he hung over the back of the chair. His laughter didn't stop until he was falling into his Father's lap. Vald looked surprise at his child. Ari has never out right laughed in someone's face like that. Rosalie cold gaze narrowed even more as she tried to push her mate's hold off of her. She was not going to let a **child** make fun of her.

"You think you can scare me, Rosalie? I've lived for a long time, long time. I learned over the years, I can have you whimpering in seconds if I wanted to. I could have you ready to commit suicide in less time that fighting you myself physically. So dare, do not tempt me. I will end you before you can lunge at me." Ari's voice turned cold, really cold. Eyes harsh like stone, the once bright color now a seeping black that would have any living or non-living soul turning with their tails' between their legs. Rosalie backed off just slightly. She wasn't scare or so she told herself.

Hermione laid a hand on his shoulder while bringing him closer to her body heat. The soft beating of her heart calmed in seconds and Ari leaned into her touch while laying his head onto her shoulder. He felt a swift change of his emotions before it was pulled away with just quickness. He lifted his gaze towards the owner's gift through his bangs. Hidden from view, he smiled softly at the harden and narrowed brown eyes that were staring at him. The anger wasn't pointed to him, but to his _sister_.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes as he watched Ari. He didn't the vampire after he openly threating his coven, his daughter. Vald's gaze harden as he leaned forward in his chair while his stare stayed on the Doctor. He will not let the blonde try to attack his family, he will stop him from harming his family, his children.

The Cullen's left seconds after words. They didn't feel safe in the other's home. The shivers that ran down their backs at their near death shook them deeply. They were lucky to get out of there with their lives intact.

Vald looked over to his son who had stared at him after the Cullens had left. They didn't speak, but both of them knew what this conflict is going to end. There is only one way and they didn't want to bring the girls into it. Vald stood and looked at his entire small family. They trusted him to keep them safe; trusted him to know what's best for them; trust him to be a father, a husband, and a friend. Their lives were put in his hands and he is not going to lose his family to this conflict.

The smiles and half smiles that he was staring at told him that he wasn't alone, not in this. They had attacked all of them and they will protect anyway they see fit.

**~Next Day~**

Ari woke first with a headache that resembled a hangover. He growled at how the pounding grew and grew as he rose out of bed. The light that gazed into his room didn't help him and he throw his curtains shut before he could do anything stupid. He had stayed up with Hermione last night, through her transformation. He had hoped to fine himself in his own bed with no one, but Hermione's large body had crawled all the way up from the basement and followed him into his bed. The bed was now covered in shredded sheets where Hermione had caught herself in and really why would she need blankest if she has all that fur? He sighed, damn his life.

Ari walked over to his closet and opened the large oak doors as quietly as he can. He pulled out a short red dress with an open back. He pulled out a pair of red heeled shoes next before walking over to his dresser and opened his top drawer. He grabbed a pair of black skinny that had red chains attached to it with along a pair of random socks. He shut the drawer before leaving the room.

He groaned when he entered the bathroom. His body ached in some areas that his sleep induced mind couldn't spin on how he got them in the first place. He turned the hot water on and as he waited for it to warm up, he stripped out of his clothes from yesterday.

He stepped into the shower and laid his head under the shower head. A smile broke across his face as the water rolled down his forehead, down his nose, over his cheeks, and falling from his chin onto his swimmer chest. The droplets didn't stop there. They rolled and rolled further down, over his toned muscles, down his narrowed hips to slide between his legs and down his leg. He groaned as he tilted his head in a way that the droplets would fall onto his back. They rolled down his back, over his bottom, to ride down the back of his toned legs.

Once his mane was dripping with water, Ari grabbed for the shampoo. He squeezed some onto his hand before rubbing it through his hair. Conditioner followed after the shampoo was washed out. Once that was done, Ari grabbed his body and started to clean his body. He stepped out of the shower after turning the water off with a clear mind. No pounding from the morning was present at the moment and his smile turned brighter.

He wrapped the green towel around his hair after he had dried his body off while humming to himself. Frowning lightly, Ari looked at the pile of clothes and sighed. He had forgot to get a tank top. He shrugged his shoulders and thought _'Oh well, I'll get half dress before returning to my room.'_ So he reached down, grabbed his boxer shorts and pulled them on. The skinny jeans followed and after he zipped them, Ari gathered the rest of his clothes and piled out of the bathroom. He heard the door shut seconds later with a rather soft curse towards the early morning sun. He walked into his room.

He dropped his things onto his bed and walked back over to his closet. He opened the doors again and looked around in the large cabinet. He grabbed the first black tank top he found before slipping it on. He gazed down at himself before tilted his gaze to look at his back. One the back of his tank was a large raven in mid-flight. An oak tree stood in the back ground in the same color. Looking away, Ari turned to face his bed. He walked over towards it and he grabbed the rather short, very short dress and pulled it on over his head.

The dress hugged his curves in a way that you wouldn't be able to tell he was a male. The shoulders were covered in red just slightly; the sleeves curved around his arms and reached to his fingers, falling over them. The end of the dress wrapped around his hips and just barely covered his bottom.

Ari walked over to the full length mirror to look at himself. He looked good, amazing for his soldier. He turned to look at his backside and smiled. The raven and oak tree was showed off by the opened back nicely. He then pulled out his makeup bag that was hidden among his socks. He grabbed his eyeliner and mascara and a reddish blush gloss from the bag. He outlined his eyes first before he coated his lashes with the mascara and afterwards he placed the gloss over his lips.

He then pulled out a brush and a blow dryer before he started to dry his hair. He left his hair down, but the volume made it stand at odd ends more than before. He flipped his head down and shook his head. Straightening his back, Ari looked at himself. Straight raven black hair fell over shoulders; bangs, wild and feather like, fell into his eyes shadowing them from other's sights.

He turned from the mirror and grabbed the shoulder bag and walked out of his room. He waited for his sister before they both left for the day. They both had decided to go to the library for the day before he left to go hunt.

**~Line Break~**

Ari watched his sister start her way back to the house before turning and walking into the forest. He had given his sister his school bag so that he didn't lose it from the speeds that he was running. He raced through the forest, dodging trees in the process. Making him high at the near misses of trees and logs, adrenaline raced through his system. Laughter deep from within his chest made the silent run not so silent anymore. He crossed over a log while jumping when he caught the scent of another chasing him.

Eyebrow rising in wonder, Ari stood in the middle of a clearing and waited for the other to reach him. He didn't wait long. Standing a few meters away from him was a tall vampire with a soldier like body. Pale golden blonde hair swayed in the wind; soft wavy like curls tickling the edge of the blue button up top that he was wearing. The long sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing off the moon crescent shaped bites that littered his arms. Long and leaned legs were clad in form fitting blue jeans and his feet were covered in black sneakers.

Ari smirked as he watched the other slowly walk towards him. He took three steps back. The other chased him with four steps forward. Ari smiled lightly as he turned and disappeared in the trees. He heard the quick footsteps of the other behind him, following him, chasing him. Ari chuckled as he dropped down a cliff before looking back. His eyes landed on the dazed light topaz orbs that watched his every movement. The other went to drop off the cliff, but when he landed onto the ground, Ari had twisted his body around a tree and disappeared by sliding under a log. The other vampire followed.

Ari was suddenly grabbed from around his waist and slammed into the ground gently. He gasped when the body above him plastered their body against his. Flesh against flesh. Ari gazed into the soldier's eyes and waited for the other to do something. He tilted his head to the side as the other leaned in. A soft tongue slipped out and licked up a thin line from the junction of his shoulder and neck to just before his ear. The other started to nibble softly on the adorable ear that was granted to him. Ari groaned softly as he tried to lay his hands onto the other's slightly wide hips.

"Jasper." Ari gasped out when the other decided to pull away. Jasper's eyes were hazed over with want and something else. The hues that wrapped around the vampire were light and dark, colors blending together.

Ari suddenly froze. His stiffed penis dropped as a sweeten scent blew in on a breeze. Jasper looked down at him, worried that he might have gone too far. Ari growled and told Jasper to let him up. He sniffed the air, trying to find the source. He got a general direction and with quick thinking, Ari pulled Jasper along with him towards the scent. Holding hands, Ari helped Jasper dodge any trees or logs that crossed their path.

They landed in a clearing that smelling like wet dog. The scent surrounded them, drenching them that they had to cover their noses to mask the scent. Ari gazed around the clearing before he found the source of the sweeten scent.

"Hermione!" He called out as he raced to his sister. Hermione laid curled in on herself with soft whimpers coming from her muzzle. Ari lifted her head slightly to look into her eyes. The ember, golden brown eyes stared at him with unmasked pain and he growled while setting her head back onto the ground. He called over to Jasper and begged him to help him save his sister. Jasper nodded his head and offered his help to the younger vampire.

With a flick of his wrist, a thin brown stick appeared in his hand. The stick glowed as he whispered hastily in old Latin. A white chart appeared before him and Ari read it over slowly. He cursed as he set to fixing the damage that his sister attained.

He told Jasper to take off his shirt and laid it under the wolf's head and held the head back by place his pointing finger under the jaw. Jasper positioned his hand as he was told and pulled the head back slightly. She started to breathe a little easier. Next Jasper watched as Ari casted spell after spell and slowly all wounds, he could see, closed. He didn't know if the wounds that were opened inside her form were closing or not. Ari leaned back after he checked the whitish chart again. There wasn't a list of injuries that Jasper could see.

"Could you help me bri-"He stopped in mid-word when he noticed the wet dog scent was stronger and was circling them. A snarl fixed onto his face as he listened to the soft crunches of earth below their feet. Jasper looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes as he listened as well.

A large brown wolf came out first before slowly two others followed. Ari guessed that the one in the middle was the alpha. Jasper stood and growled as he crouched in front of Ari as if the other was his mate. Ari blushed lightly before shaking his head and stood. He looked back down at his sister and casted a warming charm on her before facing the wolves.

The wolves were drenched in the colors of a tainted purple, it wrapped around their furs and down their bodies. The wolves didn't trust them. One shifted out of their form to speak to them. Jasper didn't lose his stand, but he did stand up a little straighter. This told Ari that they have spoken before.

"Who are you?" The wolf shifter asked Ari while looking him down. He felt a growl rumble deep from his chest as he heard the warning hiss from Jasper. The shifter looked between them.

"Who's asking?" Ari asked while blocking his sister from the shifter's view. He will not have a dirty shifter come anywhere near his sister.

"That depends, are you another leech?" The shifter growled out, on alert. Ari lifted a brow as he tilted his head to the side like a child would if he/she were asking a question.

"Depends, _shifter_." The word shifter was hissed out as if he was a snake. He had picked it up while he and his father were in London. The shifter took a step back in surprise.

"You don't smell like him."

"He smells just fine to me." Ari muttered as he longly gazed at the vampire before him. He smirked at the uncomfortable step that the shifter took. The blush that bloomed across the shifter was even funnier. He could have fun messing with this shifter. "Are these your lands?" Ari asked instead of telling him why he didn't smell like anything like Jasper. He drank vampire blood, his scent would be different to that of vampire drink human or animal.

"Yes." The shifter stated as he tried to look over the smaller vampire's shoulder. He thought he had heard a whimper of pain from something.

"Then forgive me," Ari said lightly as he stood next to Jasper and lifting his hand for the other to shake, he smirked. The next words out his mouth had the shifter almost attacking him. "I'm Ari and I'm a vampire." The shock look that shifter and the other wolves were wearing was worth it. Ari chuckled lightly.

"But how?" The shifter asked lightly before remembering his manners. "I-I'm Jacob Black." He stuttered out while shaking the slightly warmed hand of the smaller vampire.

"I guess you'll never know. I would rather keep it in my pass for now." Ari mumbled as he dropped his hand to his side. "I need to return to my father, now if you'll excuse us…" He trilled off.

"I can't let you leave." Jacob stated softly as if scared of the vampire. Ari lifted a brow and looked at the shifter as if he had grown a second head. He asked him why. "Because you passed into our lands, the treaty says that you are to never enter our lands."

"Oh," Ari said as if he was debating about something. "Will that's not good." He said as he lifted his gaze towards the shifter. Jasper held the gasped as he felt a wave of emotions run through him. The emotions were coming off the vampire from next to him. Ari smiled sweetly as he dragged emotions after emotions, dragging the wolf before him into depress. The deeper he dug, the harder he dragged other emotions forward. He smirked darkly, his eyes shining with unshed power. "Now, I'm going to leave with my sister and Jasper. Have a nice night, Jacob."

Ari turned his back to the downed wolf while he called Jasper to help him. After they held the unmoving wolf, they were gone.

_**AN: Well? Leave a review, please and thank you!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Sorry for it being short. I want to say to all my readers, Happy New Years! Don't forget to review, please and thank.**_

_**Thank you all for those who are reviewing.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

Previously on Change: _Ari turned his back to the downed wolf while he called to Jasper for his help. After they held the unmoving wolf, they were gone. _

Ari slammed the front door open with his foot while calling out to his mother. Jasper helped the younger vampire set the large wolf onto the couch before stepping back as a blur of silvery blonde blob flew by him. Ari looked into his mother's redden eyes before she even stopped in front of him.

"What?" She asked with sleep induced voice. She must have been sleeping. He could hear his father scrambling to get clothes on before making his way down the stairs. Before Vald entered the room, Ari had explained what had happened. Anora had pulled her son out of her way to look over the scared creature.

"I don't know why she was not in the basement. I also don't know what had attacked her. There are shifters nearby, but they didn't have the scent of blood on their bodies anywhere." Ari started just seconds after he was forced out of the way. He thought back to the clearing and frowned. "There was an underline scent, like something was there but long gone by the time I reached there."

"What did you pick up?" A voice asked from the hallway. Vald came into their views with only a pair of low riding sweat pants. If Ari wasn't so hooked onto Jasper, he would have been drooling at his father's naked chest. Vald looked over to Jasper who only stood in the back ground listening. He raised a brow, why was his son with the Cullen?

"Another human eater, but the vampire is depressed. The dark ocean blue band was circling the trees, running through the leaves as if the vampire had been there several times." Ari answered as he looked behind himself. He saw his mother muttering in another language, that he had given up trying to understand and his sister was engulfed in a white light. She had forced the wolf's transformation to return the child into her human form. She gazed with soften and dull eyes as if she was seeing something else and not her daughter. "I preformed healing magic once I saw her. I most of her more pressing injuries, but that's it." Ari mumbled and he heard a small thanks from his mother before she lost herself again.

Vald walked up to his son and led him out of the room. Jasper followed. Vald sat his son onto one of the kitchen stools with a heavy heart, he could barely hear his daughter's strong and bird like heartbeat. He saw how the Cullen vampire stood behind his son with a hand laid carelessly on his shoulder as if to comfort him. Vald narrowed his eyes; he is going to have a talk with Jasper. Vald dropped his gaze away from the empathy to stare at his son.

"You said it was another vampire other than you two." Vald asked lightly as he tried to get all the facts before Ari fell asleep or drops off the earth as if in hiding. He can't have either.

"Another vampire, but I don't know who. It was not any of the Cullens' and Jasper was with me before hand." Ari mumbled as he felt his eyes grow tired. He had used too much of his healing magic in one go. "The clearing had shifters and that vampire's scent all over it, smelt like wet dog and sweets."

"Sweets? Like what?" Jasper's soft voice was heard before a groan vibrated the house before a sickening crunch as if bones were being forced to move. They all winced.

"I don't know. I guess like apples and mint, why?" Ari asked with wonder coating his words as he looked over to Jasper with innocently curious eyes. Jasper didn't speak for a moment as he tried to remember who smelt like apples and mint, sweeten apples. Slowly his eyes widen before a snarl and a whispered name passed his lips. "Who?" Ari asked as he watched the enraged vampire. Vald also kept his eyes on the Cullen.

"Victoria." Jasper hissed out as he tried to regain his control over his emotions. Seconds later, Jasper was asking to use a phone so he could call his father. Ari looked over to his father and waited for his permission to hand over his cell. Thinking it over, Vald wanted more answers and to do that he was going to have to let Jasper use the cell so he nod his head in giving his permission. Ari took his cell phone out his back pocket and handed it over to Jasper. Jasper took the small device carefully before dialing his home number. He waited for two rings before his mother's voice came on. He explained to her what's going on and that Carlisle needed to come over with along Edward and Bella. Those two are the center of all this after all.

"They'll be over in a couple of seconds." Jasper stated after he hanged up and handed the phone over to Ari. Ari took the cell before placing it onto the counter next to his father and they all waited in silence. Sometime during their wait, Anora strolled into the kitchen and draped herself over her mate and with a tired sigh she kissed his cheek.

"How is she?" Vald asked lightly as Ari left to open the door. He smelt two vampires and a female, a human female. He held his breath from inhaling her scent. Anora laid a hand onto the counter and straighten herself so that it didn't look like she was drain from healing her daughter. Never show weakness towards anyone, her father had always told her.

"Out of danger." She mumbled before any of their guest or son could enter the kitchen. Her redden eyes meet the coven leader's topaz gaze with cool and controlled emotions, she smiled sweetly. Ari walked to stand in next to his mother and she wrapped one arm around him and waited for the others to take a stool. Each Cullen slowly took a seat in front of the Evans.

"Would you mind telling us what or who Victoria is?" Vald asked after they took a seat and made themselves comfortable. The vegetarian vampire's looked shock while the only human awake gasped. Ari coolly looked between the human and Edward, why would these two be here? Did they have something to do with this Victoria? If so, they better start counting their lucky stars he can't kill them without bring the wrath of his father down onto him. He shivered at the thought.

"How do you know her?" Carlisle asked taking the safest path he thought. Vald narrowed his eyes and snarled while his wife told them what happened.

"My daughter might have encountered her tonight. If it wasn't for Ari, she wouldn't be here." She was too sweet on her words as if she was talking in court and not the court that these humans made for their justice system. The royal blood that froze turned its ugly head. Carlisle recognized the wording and before either his sons could make a fool, he spoke up.

"We had encountered her mate last year. Her mate went after Bella and we killed him in the process." His words were thought out and straight to the point. Anora's brow lifted as she looked over to her mate and asked him what he wanted to do. Ari narrowed his eyes towards the human. It was due to her that his sister lays in a coma. He growled while slamming his fist down. She doesn't regret it or think she has anything to do with this.

"Diminutive (_**AN: Very Small**_) mortal! How dear you! This is cause of you; my sister wouldn't be in a coma if you hadn't just given in. No you and that god awful vampire you call a boyfriend had to go and kill him. You nothing of our kind, how can you survive? You are unmated, unclaimed! _**You're free game**_!" Ari hissed out, his tongue rolling his words making them deeper and harsher. Towards the end of his rant, his voice grew cold and the southern accent that hasn't been lost from the years was brought to the fore front. Bella shivered at his words while Edward growled and stood from his seat. Ari looked towards him and the gaze turned darker. The colors of his eyes were black and flakes of silvery gold around his irises, items shook around him. Before either could move to attack the other, the leaders of each coven grabbed ahold of their shoulders. Edward stared hard at his father while Ari huffed and looked away the power around him dropped from their vision, but the power to sting the air waiting for its master.

"That was uncalled for, Ari." Vald stated while lifting his son's chin to look into those stone cold eyes. He wondered if he might be in trouble if he said anymore to him. "I know how you feel, I do too blame them for their choices, but it is done. Done. You cannot change the past." Ari shook out of his father's gasped before looking over to Edward who was being scolded by his _father_. Bella stilled looked shocked if the way her eyes had widen by the time he had finished his rant.

"I'm not apologizing." Ari stated as he leaned heavily against the island with a frown on his lips. He was scolded like a child. Then again, he acted like a child. Vald shook his head; he can't make him do what he doesn't want to do. That's his wife's job, but by the look that had entered her eyes, that was not going to happen either. Sighing, Vald watched as everyone took their seats again.

"Forgive him, He is only worried." Vald said lightly. He didn't miss the glare that was sent towards him, but he missed the slight pull of his anger. The reddish black band curved heavy across the vampire's chest and Ari blinked. Why wasn't his father throwing a fit?

"I understand." Carlisle agreed to forgive him. "If I was younger, I would have done the same thing." He continued seconds after he saw Ari calm down a little. The narrowed gazed was lifted to him, but he wouldn't back off. Ari huffed before dropping his head to the counter. "Like I said, Victoria was James's mate and so she wants revenge on Edward."

"And to do that, she targets Bella." Anora shrugged her shoulders as if the words from her mouth were a second thought and maybe they were for her. Vald dropped his gazed as he lost himself to his thoughts. "She'll go after her." Anora stated as she pushed her mate off of her so she could check on Hermione. She left.

Ari then smirked as he thought over a plan that could get him revenge and save those reckless fools at the same time. The smirk turned into a full grin as he pulled himself to stand straight and without looking at the fools that started this he voiced his opinion.

"Why not just give her Bella. Of course there would be someone watching, watching that she takes the bait and when she less expect we strike." The growls that he got for his plan only made his mood lift even more. He looked over to the fools and smiled sweetly. He might not be royal blood like his mother, but his mother still taught him the old ways. The sweet smile that invaded his eyes turned them innocently like a child's as he continue as if he had heard the growls. "Use the human as bait. Why go all the way and give her protection if she is only going for her. It makes since, right? I mean, Victoria isn't going to stop anytime soon and she's the type to start a war." Towards the end of his little speech, Ari's eyes widen as the words sunk in.

'She's the type to start a war' repeated in his head over and over. That's where the rotten smell of sweetening apples and mint had come from. Rotten is a part of an emotional bond also, a bond that most human eating vampire's don't realize that get after taking a life. She is-she is….

"She's the one that doing all those killings in Seattle." Ari gasped out as his eyes widen.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked softly as he pulled Bella closer to his body. Bella curved into his side with a fond smile. Ari looked pasted them to stare at Jasper. Their eyes meet. Not losing eye contact, Ari spoke.

"I'm sure. She's the only one who has the reason to start one."

"They are saying that the killings are from animals." Bella mentioned as she had stayed silent since she walked in. Carlisle frowned as he thought it over the killings.

"New borns." Vald stated as he came out of his thoughts. He had been listening to their conversation while he lost himself to his mind.

_**AN: Well? Leave a review please, thank you. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: Hello my readers! Hoped everyone had a wonderful first day of the New Year yesterday. A longer chapter, yay! Please don't forget to review, thanks!**_

_**Thank you all for those who are reviewing and liking this story. **_

_**Must read:**__** Who should Alice get with? Draco (Who would be appearing soon) or Hermione. Any other suggestions are welcome. Leave your answers in your reviews, Thanks.**_

_**Anyways Enjoy! **_

Cloudy, frozen rain hitting windows, shaking them, lighten striking across the sky, thunder booming as if angels were bowling. Ari woke up in the middle of the day with a splitting headache. Classes had let out for the winter break and Ari was not in the greatest moods. His moods kept shifting with each killing that was broadcasted across the states. His eyes had darkened since the last time he had last sat down in front of the TV.

He rose out of bed with a frown like snarl gracing his lips. His eyes dark almost black were wide opened and was staring into the mirror that laid on the opposite wall. He only stared at himself. High cheek bones jetted out while eyes became dark with shadows as if he hadn't slept in days; hair thin fell over his shoulders in knotted curls. His lips still full had lost their color; he looked like he did when he had first been turned. He needed his sister to come out of her coma and soon or hell fall back to starving himself.

He stood before turning towards his closet. His thin feet shuffling against white carpet as he moved across the floor; he shifted his weight so he could open the closed doors of his closet. With daft hands, Ari pulled out a loose fitting dark purple dress and a pair of black leggings before shutting the door and walking out of his room. He walked into the bathroom.

After he wrapped his hair into a towel after his shower, Ari pulled the leggings over his legs. He then grabbed the dark purple dress and pulled it over his head. The sleeves were short and one side fell over his shoulder, showing the pale skin beneath. He looked into the mirror to gaze at his form. He had some color, but he still looked like he hasn't been taken care of himself. He rubbed the towel against his hair as he unwrapped his mane before draping the towel over a silver rod. Sighing, Ari walked out of the bathroom and made his way into the living room.

"How is she?" Ari asked softly when he saw his mother sitting in her chair. Anora looked up at her son and winced at his appearance. She frowned, if only he'll take care of himself.

"She's doing better every day, but I don't know how long she'll be in a coma." Anora muttered while she watched her son take seat onto the love seat. He had curled his legs under him while grabbing the discarded book that he had once placed on the side table. He leaned heavily into the cushions as he opened the book. Black cursive words stared back at him.

"I hate waiting." Ari sighed out as he tried to take his mind off his sister with the book. He had read it several times; he could even say every word with his eyes close. He just doesn't know why he hasn't just gotten his licenses yet. Then again, why should he? His mother has the gift to heal anyone and everything, maybe even bring the dead back.

"I know-" Anora stopped while looking up at her mate. She lifted a brow towards him. Vald looked off to the side as if hiding something. "Dare, what did you do?"

"Nothing." He said a little too fast. Ari met his mother's gaze before both stared at Vald. Vald shifted his weight with nervous sideway glances. Anora and Ari looked between each other again before facing Vald again. Vald had placed his hands behind him like a scolded child while he tried to avoid their gaze. Sighing, Anora stood and placed her hands onto her hips and coolly ordered him to spill it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." His words were obviously lies. Ari stood next to his mother with narrowed eyes as he read the emotions that circled his father form.

"He's hiding something. Something very important." Ari nodded as he spoke. Anora slowly drifted over to her mate. She forced the older vampire to the side of the stairwell with narrowed eyes. Ari followed her.

"Dare, what are you hiding?" Anora smiled sweetly, he words soft and cool. Vald gave her a nervous smile, but before he could answer her the doorbell ranged. All three of them stood in the middle of the hallway and just stared at each other as the chime dwindle before it screeched as the bell was pushed again. Several seconds passed before Anora huffed and walked over to the door. Vald sagged against the stairwell while breathing quickly. He had just avoided sleeping on the couch. Ari looked at his father before shifting his gaze towards the slightly opened door.

It suddenly slammed shut.

Vald jumped and before he could flee, Anora held him by the ear as she cursed him to hell. She pulled him to her and hissed. He was sleeping on the couch for the next hundred or so years on the couch. Ari lifted a brow as he watched; he was not getting between them.

The doorbell chimed again and like before, the Evans family only stood in the middle of the hall. Vald was dropped to the floor by his wife before she growled her way back to the door. She let it opened all the way so their guest could walk in. Vald was smart enough to stay on the floor. When Ari's eyes landed on who was walking into the hall, he would have thrown his father out of the house and locked every door. Their guest walked passed them and took a seat in the living room. Anora followed shortly with Ari next to her. They sat on the love seat while Vald stayed on the floor groaning at the unfairness at the situation.

"It's always wonderful to see you Lady Anora." Their guest stated with a smile like smirk. His red eyes danced with amusement as he looked over to Ari. "As well as you, Ari." The glare that he got in return of his greeting didn't make him feel any less amused at the situation. He leaned back into his seat while crossing his legs at his knees and laying his hands, folded, on top of his knees. His form didn't hide his age. If he wasn't so important, Ari would have thrown him out with along his father.

"What do you wish to speak with us, Aro?" Anora stated while she sat straight back with her hands in front of her. She didn't hide her dislike for the vampire 'king'. Ari folded his legs under him while he leaned into the side of the love seat. He wanted to get out of Aro's line of vision. The look that he was getting was anything, but nice. Anora cleared her voice and brought Aro's gaze towards her. She gave him a glare that would freeze any sane person in their seats. It didn't do much to Aro.

"Vald didn't tell you?" He asked as if Vald was his personal messenger. It wouldn't surprise her if he was. Vald slowly made his way into the room with his head down and avoiding his mate's and son's gazes. He stood behind them like a silent shadow.

"Obviously not, he did not mention it between the times he was asleep or awake." Anora growled out at the fact that her mate didn't even tell her that Aro was making a stop at their home. Aro lifted a brow before feeling somewhat sorry for Vald. He knew how the old queen was like when she was provoked. He would rather join forces with the Cullens if the queen would turn her furry onto him. Vald winced at her choice of words. Forget a hundred years, he wasn't going to be able set foot in the same house of his mate for however long she wanted to punish him and let's not forget about his son. He's not going to be able to live in the same area as his family. He was doomed.

"The killings in Seattle," Aro stated while shifting his gaze back onto Ari. Ari narrowed his eyes as he tried to avoid looking at the other vampire in those soul sucking redden eyes. He would rather scratch his eyes out before spreading his legs for Aro. "Has caught mine and my brothers' eyes." Ari snorted, caught their eyes. Yeah right.

"They send you to spy? Don't you have underlings for that?" Anora snorted out. The sound not usually made by his mother, Ari looked at her with shock playing upon his face. He could tell that she didn't mean to let that act to happen. Even Aro looked surprised with the way his eyes had widened slightly. They fell into a silence that lasted a couple of minutes.

"I had heard you were in town. Thought to stop by and visit old friends." Aro stated after he got over his internal surprise. Anora shifted and if she could blush she would have been red as a tomato. Ari just looked off into the fire place with one hand supporting his head. He felt eyes on him. Narrowing his eyes, Ari looked sideways by tilting his head to the side to gaze at the offending vampire. He wanted to rip off that smirk that laid on that smug bastard. Aro only smiled.

"Old friends." Ari snorted softly as he glared harder at Aro. Anora felt the shift of energy in the air. It felt like lighten had struck the entire room and the air sizzled from the unknown force.

"Nice of you to drop in." Anora said thoughtfully. "Mind telling us what are your real reasons for being here, Aro." The sweet smile that showed her birth right found a way into the vampire 'king's' vision. The feeling of lighten started to dwindled.

"What do you plan to do about the killings?" Aro asked as he tried to catch that jewel green orbs that he loved. He would have already had him, but the temper that the child holds rivals with his mothers' own temper. He would like to keep his family jewels in one piece, thank you very much.

"What do you think?" Anora countered back with. A question for a question, a fitting response for such a ridiculous question. Aro didn't notice the stab at his pride, but smiled as he stood.

"Just wanted to make sure that was how you'll deal with this _small_ unconvinced." Aro stated before leaving the house completely. Anora shut the door behind him and before anyone could stop her, Anora had smacked her mate across the cheek. Ari was next; he had knocked his father in the back of his head making him to roll out of the house and into the woods that sat innocently behind their house. Anora and Ari locked the doors before settling down.

"Severs him right." Anora stated after she pulled her legs under herself while opening a book. By the way it looked; it was one of Ari's. Ari agreed with her with a soft muttered of words before curling on the end of the love seat and opened a large tome to start reading.

**~Line Break~**

The next time Ari saw any of the Cullens was when Alice had walked up to him in the middle of lunch and offered him and his family to have dinner with her family. He had agreed, but that he wasn't talking to his father so it would only be him and his mother to treat. Alice smiled that all knowing smile before agreeing and walking away to whatever her next class was. Ari looked passed her to gaze into Jasper's lighter brown eyes and with a smile he tilted his head like a good southern gentleman. Jasper followed his example before following his wife towards their shared class. Ari had a smile upon his lips for the rest of the day.

When he made it home that day, he found his mother trying to stuff something large into the fridge. He looked at her like she was crazy before asking what she was doing.

"I went out shopping." Was all she said as if that would explain everything. Still not understanding, Ari walked around towards the fridge and gazed into it. His mother cried out in triumph before closing the door even before he could get a good look. When he turned to avoid his mother's blurred body, he crashed right into someone. A warm someone. He looked into warm, ember brown eyes before he launched himself into a pair of arms. Before his body contacted the other person's, his mother grabbed him by the scuff of his shirt. He choked.

"She's not healed all the way." His mother warned him with a well pointed glare. Ari nodded his head in understand before he was dropped.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" Ari asked as he pulled the girl out of the kitchen. The smile that has been on his face all afternoon had reached to his eyes. His eyes glowed with his happiness like diamonds.

"Thankfully alive." Hermione said with a soft smile as she sat down onto the couch with her brother facing her. Anora had told that she's been in a coma for a couple months and that Ari had lost himself. It was sad that he needed her to function in this world. "But you mister, you have not been taking care of yourself." She poked him in his chest while playfully glaring at him.

"Sorry." He said softly while looking down at his fingers. He started to play with the edges of his shirt. He knew that he couldn't function without his sister next to him and it was plainly sad. It is because of her that he feel's alive. It's because of her heartbeat, her warmth, the flow of her blood; and so on…He copied his sister to feel more alive. It was one of his gifts.

"Well I'm better now, so no more mister skinny. Promise?" Hermione asked as she winced. She didn't mean to guilt him or make him feel worst about himself. She had seen him smile with a nodded of his head before crushing her into a hug.

"Oh," Ari mumbled after he pulled away as if he forgot about something. It wouldn't surprise her if he did. Ari stood up before promising Hermione that he'll be back. "Mother, the Cullens' wants us over for dinner."

"They do? When?" His mother asked after she sat down a glass of water down on the counter. Ari took the glass from the counter before turning around and walking back into the living room. Anora followed.

"Tonight, but they didn't say. I'm guessing anytime." Ari stated after giving the glass to his sister before facing his mother.

"What about Hermione?"

"I could give them a call; Jasper did use my cell last time. I'm sure I still have their number." Ari mumbled as he took out his phone and started to search through his history. Smiling, he redialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

_Hello?_ A soft voice asked after the third ring. It sounded tired as if the person had just woken up. Frowning, Ari asked for Emse or Carlisle. _One moment please, I'll go get them._ So Ari waited for the most of ten seconds before a smooth male voice came over the phone.

_Hello, this is Carlisle Cullen speaking. How may I help you?_

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. It's Ari, Alice mention that you would like me and my family to come over and I was wondering what time and would it be alright if we brought my sister?" Ari asked with his foot tapping. If Alice didn't tell her parents…

_Whenever you wish too is fine, just give us a call beforehand. Of course you can bring your sister._

"Thank you and will do. Goodbye, sir." Ari said before hanging up. His mother smiled before turning around and helped her daughter up the stairs so she could get dress. Ari looked down at himself and frowned. He needed to change.

_**AN: Well? Review Please! Thank you! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Hello readers! Two chapters in the same day, I hope everyone likes this chapter. **_

_**Must read:**__** Who should Alice be with? I have some good suggestions. I'll have this question up for another couple of chapters, so let me know! Thanks!**_

_**Anime's books:**__** The answer to your question is in the chapter. Just got to read :) **_

_**Enjoy!**___

Long dark green sleeves rolled up to his elbows hanged off both of his shoulders. The dark green shirt enhanced his curves that anyone would drool over. The edge of the shirt hung just above his bottom, shadowing his bottom that was clad in black skinny jeans. His long legs were hugged in those same skinny jeans until the edge of those jeans meet his ankles. They flared just the slightest. He pulled on a pair of green and black high tops on before walking over to the mirror. He couldn't look like he dolled himself up just for this dinner. Chuckling to himself, he grabbed his brush from the top of his dresser and brushed his wild mane. The knotted curls came loose and fell around his face and shoulders. He pulled a dark green hair tie before he started to braid his hair to the side. He tied the end before flaring the braid out to make it looser. Smiling he turned and walked out his room.

When he enter the hallway the leads to the front door, Ari meet a sight. His sister and mother made a great couple. His mother had done her hair by pinning it back and letting it curl in back. Bangs formed her face, dancing in her redden eyes. Full pale blush lips formed in a smile as she talked to her daughter. She was dressed in a white blouse that flared slightly around her wrist, giving it a bubbly look. A plain black jacket that enhanced her curves was button giving her the long neck effect. A pale blue diamond laid around her neck. Her legs were clad in black dress pants while her feet were strapped in short summer white heels.

Next to her stood his sister who was replying to whatever their mother had asked her. She had pulled her hair into a loose bun while lose, soft curls fell around her face. The warm, ember brown eyes shined deeply with interest as she bites her pinkish glossed lips before answering. She wore a long red sleeved shirt that had one shoulder bared, the edges falling past her fingers. A large golden loin laid on the front of the t-shirt. She played with a string absentminded. A pair of black skinny jeans covered her legs, while wearing a pair of red boots. The outfit pulled out her curves and natural beauty.

Ari walked up towards them with a smile before they all left the house.

**~Line Break~**

Jasper hummed under his breath as he turned the large volume's page. His eyes brighten as he took in the words that were written in front of him. The words swirled in his mind as he consumed the knowledge like consuming chocolate. He felt a stir of emotions from someone in his family as he heard the doorbell ring. He sat a bookmark into the pages before closing the volume and setting it down on the side table. He stood up, brushed his hands down his slacked covered legs before walking out of his room that he shared with his wife.

His brothers and sisters stood behind his mother who was next to her mate. Carlisle held the door opened for whoever was on the other side. He caught the sight of black hair before it disappeared into the next room. Following the black haired child was one woman with silvery blonde hair and the other woman with ginger brown hair. Jasper followed his sisters and brothers into the living room. His eyes met green eyes before their gaze was dropped due to the other shifting his gaze towards his hands. He felt strain control as if the other vampire couldn't control himself.

He watched as the oldest female laid a hand onto his shuffling fingers. Slowly the swirl of calmness invaded his mind. The vampire had calmed down just a little. Jasper sent over a wave of cool calmness and from the slack shoulders it had calmed him down even further. Their eyes meet and with unspoken emotions playing between them, they didn't hear the conversation start up.

Jasper looked the vampire up and down discreetly. Loose black, braided hair was pulled over the right shoulder and the tied ends stopped middle of his chest. Black bangs fell into his dark green, forest green, eyes that matched the t-shirt that he was wearing. Slightly high cheek bones that didn't jet out as much as before were colored in a light blush, a little button like nose stood above pale blush colored lips that were pulled into a small smile. Jasper smiled lightly as his thoughts swirled around this beautiful creature before him. The itch to touch and claim wove into his mixed emotions that it shocked him. He watched as that small smile turned into a frown.

They were shook out of their stares.

"Ari?" Anora worriedly asked. Her son had been too silent for too long. Ari looked over to his mother before smiling and mumbling that he was okay, but he was far from being okay. He shifted his gaze down onto his hands to avoid looking at Jasper and the shock that surrounded the vampire. What could have shocked the vampire?

"Ari?" Anora asked her son when he didn't response to her for the third time. Something was bothering her son and she didn't know why. Ari broke out of his thoughts at the mention of his name with dazed eyes. It was like he had fallen asleep.

"Yes?" His voice even sounded like he just woken up from a deep sleep. Cloudy eyes appeared as a frown fell upon his lips. Growing worried for her son, Anora placed her hand on his forehead as if checking for a fever. She peered into his eyes and sharply asked him if he was okay. "I'm fine, mother." The heavy induced sleep voice gave off a strong southern accent. His words rolled together and no one understood him except one person.

"No you're not." Anora cried out softly as she lifted his chin to look into his eyes. He let her do as she wished. She had pulled his face one way before going in the opposite direction. She held his chin firmly after she had cheeked both sides of his face. Ari just wanted her to drop it and leave him be.

"Mother." Ari whined lightly as he tried to break free from her gasp. He stood in front of her after her grip had loosened. He turned around and excused himself before walking out. He had walked outside. He felt drained and he didn't know why.

"When was it the last time he had feed?" Carlisle asked after he had left the room. Anora looked thoughtful for a moment while looking at her daughter as if she had the answer. Hermione lifted a brow as she watched her mother lose herself into her thoughts. Why does she have to look at her?

"Almost a full month now." Anora mumbled as everyone's eyes widen. Hermione shook her head, only her brother would starve himself. Anora frowned as she went to stand before a thought struck her. "Well there might be a problem." She says as the frown deepens. Hermione sighed.

"How so?" Emse asked. The worry for the child only makes her on edge as everyone only looked confused. Anora sat back down with a sigh while rubbing at her eyes.

"Only Vald could get him to feed. Ari has the habit to starve himself and we have tried everything to break that habit. We even had his uncle try something, that didn't end well for any party." Anora stated as she leaned against her other child. She's only glad that Ari is the only one to starve himself. She doesn't know what she'll do if Hermione started to starve herself as well.

"That is a problem." Emmett stated as he whistled, such a strange vampire. What kind of vampire just starves himself or herself? Everyone nodded their heads at what Emmett had said.

"What does he eat?" Carlisle asked as Rosalie asked if he drinks from humans.

"No." Hermione answered Rosalie's question.

"Then animal." Edward stated smugly.

"No." Hermione stated with a smirk. She had whipped that smug look off him. Edward looked even more confused now while everyone started yelling. Anora growled a warning towards those who are yelling before snapping at them to shut it. Hermione only smiled towards everyone. Anora glared at her daughter.

"Then, if you don't mind me asking, what does he eat?" Emse asked softly. She didn't want to upset this vampire any more than her children had already had. Anora only sighed as if defeated.

"Vampire." Hermione stated when her mother wouldn't speak. Everyone sat in varies of shock.

"How?" Alice's soft voice will powered over their shock as he asked everyone's question. Hermione looked over to her mother, not even she knew why Ari only drinks vampire blood. Anora looked over to the window to make sure that her son couldn't hear her, she leaned forward.

"You see when he first woke up from his change, Vald and I was shocked. He had kept his eyes color and everything; we didn't realize that he was different until much, much later. When he woke up, Ari had considerable control over his thirst. At first we thought it was because he held human life very high, but that wasn't the case." Anora looked over her shoulder again. Ari still stood in the middle of the Cullen's front yard. Everyone looked at her to continue. "He just didn't feel the urged to feed off humans, nor on animals. The first time he lost control was when Vald was bleeding from a shallow cut that a rogue vampire had made. That was the first time he had feed in six years."

"He doesn't have the urge to feed off humans or animals?" Carlisle asked as he tried to wrap his mind around it. Anora nodded her head as she leaned back into her seat. "Wow." He said lightly.

"What's the longest has he gone not feeding?" Emse asked secondly. Six years! She couldn't go two weeks before she had to feed.

"Longest?" Anora asked as she thought it over.

"Eight and half years." Hermione stated without missing a beat. Everyone sat in shock.

**~Line Break~**

Jasper had followed Ari out to see if he was okay, but he ended up watching the teen sniff the air. The wind had brought the sweet scent of oranges and power that belonged only to the teen that stood before him. Jasper's eyes darken as he slowly made his way up to the other. He made enough noises so the teen wouldn't get scared. He laid his hand onto the teen's shoulder before having the other face him.

Green stared into dark brown.

The urge to claim appeared strongly again as he stared longer into those soul catching emerald orbs. Jasper wanted to pull the other close to his body and run his hands down the entire body. He wanted to hear the teen moaning, gasping, groaning as he stroked every inch of that prefect body. He wanted to see how those pretty green eyes cloud over with want. He wanted everything that this body could give him and then some.

Ari blushed dark. The color of lust wrapped around both of their forms. He wanted to be claimed by Jasper. Make those sounds that he knew he could make for the vampire before him. He wants to be able to run his hands down that strong chest. Make the vampire groan, moan, gasping for him as he worked the vampire even closer. He wanted to feel that body fleshed against his as they made love to each other.

Jasper gasped. The lust so heavy rolled off the younger teen. Their eyes darken as they stared at one another.

"If you don't turn around now, I won't stop." Ari warned the vampire as he faced the other. He was hungry and horny, but he didn't want to push the other vampire too far. Jasper felt the sudden urge to feed, but knew it came from the younger one. He didn't know what he was getting into, but his mind was too far gone. He'll apologize to his wife later.

The chase was on.

Ari had moved first, away from the vegetarian vampire and into the woods. Jasper hurried after the other vampire. Ari danced around a tree while swaying out of Jasper's grip. Jasper growled as he tried and tried to catch the other vampire. Ari only chuckled as his eyes darken even more as he ducked under a log by sliding on his back before standing. He stood in the middle of the clearing as he sniffed the air. He took a back step as he smelled Jasper close to his body. The strong scent of old spices and something softer made him moaned. This scent only belonged to Jasper. Ari wanted the other vampire even more.

Jasper reached out again and caught the end thin fingers before they were pulled out of his grasp. He had ran into a tree. The large tree fell to the side, a laughing Ari stood meters away. Jasper growled low as he jumped. Ari squeaked and before he could turn he was under the empathy vampire. Ari tried to get out of the other's strong grip. He thrashed and rolled them around trying to get the upper hand, but his hands were held above his head as Jasper nipped his lips.

Ari stopped all struggling as he gasped. The feel of fangs against his lips made him look sharp into Jasper's cloudy brown eyes. They looked muddy, Ari noted before his mind lost all coherent thoughts. Ari gripped hard at Jasper's shoulders as he pulled the other down. Their lips meet sloppily in the middle. Tongues battled. Jasper won. Ari moaned as he felt the hardness that the older vampire had was pressing into his thigh. Shifting his hips, Ari felt his own stiffens press hard against the other's own hardness, both moaning at the friction that the younger vampire had made brought their lips together again.

Pulling apart, Jasper started to press small peck like kisses down the other's pale neck while Ari leaned his head to the side for Jasper to have better accesses. Ari's grip had ripped the pale blue shirt that Jasper was wearing. Jasper leaned back to take the ruined shirt off before his lips were working Ari's lips open. Ari pulled away first to kiss the pale neck before him. He had pulled them both into sitting positions, him on Jasper's lap. He felt the hardness grind into him as he rolled his hips forward while biting into Jasper's collar bone. He bit hard.

Jasper pulled the other closer as he rubbed himself against the other. Ari pulled away from the collar bone to groan as he rubbed harder and faster. He was close and he knew Jasper was too. He bit into Jasper's neck.

With his full, Ari gazed deep into Jasper's eyes as he came hard. Jasper followed with a small growl like howl stating his release. They didn't part from each other for a long time.

"Why do you drink vampire blood?" Jasper asked hours later. The sky had turned dark, telling him that the moon had come out to play. Ari had leaned into Jasper's shoulder after he and Jasper had laid down. The stickiness in his pants didn't bother him.

"Because it's the first taste I had in six years since I was turned. I wasn't entirely human when I was changed. It wasn't until I had met Hermione when I found out what why." Ari answered after he leaned up slightly to look into Jasper's eyes. Jasper started to run his hand through his hair. Ari leaned into the soft touch.

"Why?"

"It's because of who my birth parents were. They were old and powerful, a witch and sorcerer." Jasper soaked the new information. He didn't ask any more questions, nor did Ari ask any. They laid together until the sky had turned pink with smoking red streaks that had rose with the sun.

_**AN: Well? Review please! Thank you. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: Hello readers! Sorry for the chapter to be short. I'll try to make the next one longer, promise. Please review, thank you. **_

_**Must read: **__**Last chance to put in your suggestions about who Alice should be with. **_

_**Thank you those who are reviewing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_The sun flitter through the trees, leaves dancing in the wind. Their bodies in the middle of all this, their lips meeting without a care who saw. Their bodies wrapped around each other, eyes closed as they lose themselves into each other. Their dead heartbeats beat to a rhyme only they could hear, feel. Touches warm crawled down backs, over chests, leaving marks in their wake. Fangs glister with blood when one gasp as the other moved in. Their bodies…_

She gasped as she laid a hand over her mouth as the sting of unshed tears clung to the rims of her topaz eyes. Shock filled her system before the anger. She shook while trying to not alert any of her family members. She tried to gain control over her emotions before Jasper returned from wherever he was.

She stood up from the bed she was sitting on and walked out of the room. She held her head high while repeating the twinkle little star in German over and over so her brother, Edward, would not hear her thoughts. She walked into the kitchen and out the back door. She was nothing more than a blur as she felt her small control break. No one chased after her.

Her pixie styled hair bounced as she landed low onto a log as she tried to sniff the air. The strong scent of lust crushed her heart as she followed the scent. The shock invaded her mind, drowning it as she tried to move her gaze from the scene before her.

Their arms wrapped around each other. Lips nipped from fangs were in a battle of dominance while their eyes only held each other. The clearing smelt of lust and something else that she couldn't pin point. Their bodies were coated in the early morning rays while leaves shadowed parts of their bared skin. Dark bruises and angry red scratch marks littered both their bodies. Claws dug into shoulders while bringing the other body closer. Their moans, groans, gasps filled the stilled air.

They echoed in her mind.

Before being noticed, she turned around with their lust induced voices following her. She stepped into the house and with a growl she went straight to their shared room. She stood in the middle of the room and looked around. She snarled. She walked out and blurred to the kitchen. She looked into a cabinet and grabbed the black bags that sat innocently inside. She grabbed the entire box before she found herself back into their shared room.

She started to clear it out of his things. She'll teach him to not go behind her back without telling her. Every signal history book was thrown into the black bag, followed by drawings, followed by clothes. He may not have very much, but she didn't care.

Her furry had calmed down by the time she was done and the only thing left was the tears that wouldn't fall. She sobbed on the floor while clutching her chest.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and held her into a smooth chest. She clutched that button down shirt as she sobbed. The arms wrapped tighter around her. She knew that her family had come to check on her. Every signal one of them felt sorry for whoever had to face Alice's furry when she got over her tears.

**~Line Break~**

Ari pulled away when a strong pull of guilt invaded his vision. The guilt swelled and engulfed his form and before he knew it, he was up and dressed. He looked over to Jasper who was still on his knees with shock painted on his face. Their eyes meet. Ari shifted his gaze and before Jasper could move, Ari had disappeared in the morning shadows.

Jasper had felt the guilt that had whispered into Ari's mind. The guilt only deepened as he felt his own building from its hiding place. He stood up from his crouched position before he turned towards his home. He looked down at himself and felt even guiltier; it was obvious to what he was doing. He was covered in another's scent and the marks that littered his body only made him that much guiltier.

Dragging the courage that he had somewhere, Jasper humanly walked back to home, if it's still his home. Jasper didn't know what he was excepting when he returned, but it was not what he was staring at. His family had all came outside and the glares that were leveled to him only made him that much sorry for going behind Alice's back. Alice herself was standing on the ground with her hands balled up at her side. He could see the furry that she wanted to release on him, but Jasper didn't know why she was holding herself back.

"Well?" Alice asked her furry making the word cold. Jasper winced. He could feel every emotion that she was feeling at the moment. Alice waited for him to speak with her fingers slowly uncurling themselves.

"I'm sorry." Jasper said lightly as he stood his ground. He showed his guilt on his face, in his eyes, the way he moved. It didn't make Alice any less upset. Without raising a hand, Jasper felt the brush of flesh against flesh before doubling over. Alice had knocked the wind out of him by kicking him in the chest. She then landed a punch to his nose, knocking him off his feet. He skidded across the backyard before he felt the sting of his back hitting a tree. Alice rounded on him again. She had pulled him up and smacked him across the cheek. A rosy hand print was left on his cheek.

"Damn straight you should be." She growled out. She turned around and walked away from Jasper. "I'm more upset about the fact that you didn't tell me, not that you went behind my back." She said before she walked into the kitchen. Jasper looked down and with saddened eyes; he started his way towards the house. His family didn't stop him. He had to make it up to his ex-wife and his family were not going to interfere.

**~Line Break~**

Ari was meet to narrowed redden eyes that were almost black. The stare only intensify as he walked into the living room. His graze was dropped to the floor. The redden eyes shifted to the love seat and Ari sat down with his legs crossed and his hands in his lap.

"Well?" The strong dislike voice turned his word as if he was scolding a child. Ari flinched, his father was not happy with him. He didn't know if he wanted to face his mother and sister when they get ahold of him. Vald leaned back into his chair and laid his hands onto each side as if he was a king that was judging the next meal for the loins. He growled when the boy didn't try speaking. "Ari Evans, what do you got to say about this?" Vald ordered.

"Nothing." Ari mumbled as he sat in his guilt. Vald snarled as he rose and stood over Ari. His hand twitched. His eyes narrowed even more as he lifted the child's chin. Their eyes meet. "Nothing, sir. I am in the wrong. I knew better, but I didn't care, sir." Ari had turned submissive as he shifted his gaze to the side.

Flashes of his past filled his mind.

"I will not stop her if she comes here." Vald stated as he let the boy's chin go. He sighed, he can not hit him. He would be no better than the child's human uncle. "You will not fight back; you will take every hit she jests out. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father." Ari said as he let his head dropped. He will not harm Alice; he will not harm her again. He had felt her shock, her anger, and her sorrow. He deserved everything that Alice comes at him with. He will not lay a finger on her or Jasper.

Jasper.

He can't lay a finger on him. He won't lay a finger on him.

_**AN: Well? Review Please!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: Hello! Longer chapter, hopefully you guys like it. Leave reviews lovely readers, please and thank you. **_

_**Thank you all for reviewing! If I could give you cookies, I would. Reviews make happy, very happy.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Ari shivered. Sun flittered between the branches and casted him in shadows. The wind made the branches sway side to side, making the shadows dance across his skin. He shivered again. He was sent out to greet their guest that who were arriving soon, but they didn't tell him where. He has been searching since dawn and still no sound could be heard. As he waited he lost himself in his thoughts.

It's been weeks since the last time he had seen Jasper, months since the last time he last touched him. He has been avoiding the other vampire like he had the plague. He felt sorry, but his guilt for hurting Alice drove deeper than his sorrow. In not seeing Jasper or any of the Cullens, the killings in Seattle had stopped. Completely stopped. It was a shocker, but he felt like the killer was just waiting for the best moment to strike them. Strike them at their weakest.

The scent of blood woke him from his thoughts and without thinking much about it, Ari went after the scent. He followed the drifting scent through the stilled air as he kept his eyes opened for the creature that it belonged to. He stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. The scent was coming from the opposite direction, he cursed as he turned around and back tracked were he had come from.

Once following the trill, Ari landed in the outskirts of the treaty that the Cullen's and the shifters had made years ago. He slowly creeped along the ground, keeping his body low to the ground just in case he were attacked. He found himself walking further into the shifters land. The trees became larger and thicker, shadowing him completely. An hour into the search, Ari found himself in a dean of dead animals.

His eyes widen, these animals were not shifters. Ari cautiously walked closer with his senses going wild. Shifting eyes took in the entire clear picture. He stopped in front of a wolf that had its neck ripped out. Blood soaked its body, sinking into the ground. Eyes wide and dead. Ari looked closer by leaning his body nearer the dead wolf. He sniffed the fur. The scent that clung to it wasn't sweet, nor that of a shifter. Frowning, Ari only had smelt this scent once before and ever since the full moon. These are real children of the moon.

"Who?" Ari asked softly as if to not disturb the dead. He looked at the center of the semi-circle of dead animals and a shock gasp left his lips. Black hair flatten against her head, covering her closed eyes were soaked in blood. Bones looked shattered and crushed into dust, swells of skin with dark coloring due to forming blood clots were all over her arms and legs. Marks, bite marks littered her arms as well as her shoulder as if trying to bring her to the ground. Ari was quick, he picked her up with daft hands. He heard her groan softly in pain and with a nonverbal spell, Ari tried to mask her pain. She fell asleep sometime their way back to his place.

"Mother!" Ari called out as he knocked the back door opened. Anora was by her son in seconds; his voice was full of panic. She gasped at the female vampire before her. "I don't know what happened." Ari stated before his mother could ask him. Anora stepped to the side so her son could place the vampire onto the kitchen table. She went to work once she was laid safely onto the table. She called out varies of things that she needed and they were placed in her hand seconds later by Ari.

No one bothered them.

Ari had stepped back from the table once his mother placed her hands over the vampire's chest. He watched how those pale marble hands glowed a light blue and the wounds upon the vampire knitted themselves together. The sound of even breathing as lungs repaired themselves were heard when Anora had finished. She looked over to Ari and held her hand out.

"I have to call Carlisle." She states. Ari handed her the cell that he carries before leaving the room. He heard his mother's soft voice speaking as the other side of the line listened. He tuned her voice out as he knew that he'll be seeing Jasper soon, real soon.

Ari sat himself down onto the love seat as he tried to keep count of the soft breathing that could be heard from the kitchen. His mother had walked out seconds after she hanged up before handing his cell back over to him.

"Where did you find her?" Anora asked when she sat down next to him and laid a hand onto his shoulder. Ari didn't seem to notice her. He didn't seem to notice much of anything. Anora sighed as pulled her hand away and looked over to her mate who stood between the living room and hallway. She stood and walked over to him.

"What happened?" Vald asked once he held her in his arms. Anora leaned into his strong chest and inhaled his scent before answering.

"Ari found Alice. I don't how she got that way, or Ari going to talk." Vald looked over to his son who had sink further into the loveseats cushion with sadden eyes. He had not been himself since the last time he saw Jasper.

"He'll be fine. What of Alice, will she be alright?" Vald asked as he led to take a seat on the stairs. He could hear his daughter coming down from the hall. She only sat down behind her parents and listened. Anora leaned onto her mate's shoulder while she laid a hand into his. Vald held on tightly.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to feed." Anora mumbled as she sensed something walking towards them. She looked up with a frown. The Cullens' should not be here just yet. Hermione jumped up first and was at the door with a wide smile before anyone could move.

"Remus!" Hermione cried out before throwing herself out the door and into someone's arms. Thin tan arms wrapped around her tightly while lifting her off the porch as he laid his lips onto hers. Hermione kissed back. Pulling away, Hermione was set back onto her feet while giggling.

"What we don't get a hello?" Two twin voices asked from behind Remus. Eyes widening, Hermione looked past the tall shoulder to look into twin pairs of pouting blue eyes. She laughed as she passed Remus' tall form to give them each a hug and a kiss to their cheeks. They cheered up quickly with wide grins crawling onto their faces.

"Better?" Hermione asked as she leaned into Remus while looking at the twins. "Fred, George." She stated their names playfully with a wide grin splitting across her face. The twins rolled their eyes softly as twin glows of mischief made their eyes lighter.

"Where's" Fred started as he leaned into his brother while looking at his nails. George supported his brother by crossing an arm onto his brother's shoulder.

"Your" George asked next with looking down towards Hermione.

"Brother." Fred finished lightly before looking into Hermione's eyes and the twins waited for the small wolf to speak.

"Inside," Hermione started and before the twins could move to grope her brother, Hermione stepped in front of them with her finger pointed towards them and eyes narrowed softly. "Right now he's not himself."

"I'm sure we are fine." Fred stated casting her warning to the wind. On the other hand, George looked thoughtful before following his brother into the house with Remus and Hermione following them. Anora greeted them with warm smiles while Vald just stood like a shadow behind her with a small greeting slipping pass his lips before walking away. Anora closed the door before walking into the kitchen to keep an eye on Alice.

Hermione and Remus walked upstairs with hands attached together. She was worried for her brother and she hoped that the twins could bring him closer to the surface instead of willowing in self-pity. She looked over to her mate and smiled. She watched how Remus returned her smile with one of his own before directing her to the library.

Fred and George stood in the middle of the hall staring into the living room. They were staring upon a vampire teen who had let himself go. The pale skin looked even paler, dark circles under the eyes made his dull green orbs stand out even more. High cheek bones, pale pink lips formed a thin line. They could guess from what they are seeing that the vampire's body was not in any better shaped. They looked between each other before facing the vampire again.

Fred moved first.

His red hair stood at ends due to the electricity that ran through the thin air. When he reached the vampire, Fred laid a hand onto the boy's shoulder and sat down next to him. Green looked into blue and before either knew what was going on; Ari had pulled himself into his chest and held onto him. George sat on the other side of the vampire and looked up to his brother. They wrapped their arms around the teen.

"Everything will be alright." Fred mumbled as he felt the shoulders start to shake. He heard Ari start to mumble that it won't. It won't ever be okay, he had done something really wrong. Something he promised himself he wouldn't do. "What did you do?" George asked lightly as he lifted the distressed face to face him and not his brother's chest.

Before Ari could speak, the chime went off signaling that their other guest has finally arrived. Ari looked away from the twins when he felt the slight differ of energy that can only belong to Jasper drifted into the room towards him. He growled; he didn't want the feeling of calm wash over him. He flinched when he felt the twins touches leave him; he didn't mean to scare them.

Jasper came into their view. A strong band of jealousy drifted over his form when he looked upon the scene before him. Two twins, unknown, were holding onto what was his. Jasper wanted to rip them apart and tear them apart, but the smell of blood distracted him long enough for Ari to disappear with the twins. Jasper looked back over to the couch and hissed under his breath. He shifted his way towards the kitchen after he felt a strong push to his back directing him.

His eyes widen at the sight that Alice made. She had been laid on a cool sheet to keep her form from the frozen table top, a heavy wool blanket laid on top of her to keep her form somewhat warm. Her eyes were closed with a dew bruises and starches littering his face. Skin pale, paler than marble made the cuts and bruises stand out more. Bite marks covered both arms along with her bared shoulders. Instead of bleeding like he thought they would be; the wounds looked to be already healed. Someone had gotten to her first which he is thankful for.

Carlisle stood over her, checking her vitals while asking questions that only Anora seemed to answer only. The one question that has been running in every ones mind popped out from the doctor. Anora seemed to look down at Alice and said thoughtful, "I'm not sure what happened, but Ari found her lying unconscious. The bite marks that she is wearing are from a creature called werewolves."

"Those shape shifters did this?!" Rosalie yelled out while a snarl appeared on her face. Anora looked towards her and shook her head.

"Not those mangy mutts, no. They don't have the power to attack a vampire. They only know how to attack newborns. These marks are down by older wolves."

"You keep saying wolves. Why?" Edward asked as he started to suspect something. The way she keeps talking, it's like there are more creatures out there than vampires and shifters.

"That because-" She stopped talking when her daughter walked into the kitchen with her nose in the middle of a book. Remus had followed her down and he was staring at Anora and her guest. He lifted a brow and gave her a questioning look. "It's nothing."

"Who's that?" Remus asked as he took small steps towards the vampire. He wondered if he should even get closer with the way these people were looking at him. He sniffed the air and he sniffed again. "There's venom in her system." He stated as he looked over the bite marks. "Werewolves? They shouldn't be here, not this far out or near town." He mumbled as he looked back up into Anora's eyes. Hermione had walked up behind him with her eyes shifting to take in all of Alice.

"She'll be fine. Her vampire venom is destroying the wolf's gene. It won't form." She states before pulling Remus out of the room so Anora could explain what they meant. All eyes rounded on her waiting for her to speak.

"These wolves are children of the moon. Real werewolves."

"Real?" Emmett asked not believing one word that the older vampire was saying. Anora watched as each vampire showed their displeasure in varies of forms. She chuckled.

"You really think that vampires and shifters were only magical creature out there." Anora matter of fact stated as she watched their faces turned guilty. She only laughed. Wait until they hear about Hermione and Ari. They won't know what hit them. "So wrong, so wrong." She chuckled out as she tried to gain the sober control she held moments ago.

"Where these wolves come from?" Emse asked as she laid a hand onto Alice's cheek. It felt colder and she felt her heart break even more. She can't lose another child. Anora grew the sober control out of nowhere when Emse started talking.

"I don't know. It's not the full moon. So they should have not been able to transform, unless…" She trilled off with her eyes going dull as if in thought. Two seconds later, Anora called her son down. They waited for Ari to appear.

Ari walked into the kitchen from the back door with the twins on either side. The twins looked down at the wrapped vampire with frowns while Ari looked upon his mother with questioning eyes.

"Is there any way for a wolf to transform without the moon?" Anora asked lightly as she watched how Ari shifted closer to Fred. She looked back towards Jasper. She shook her head lightly; they are just being harsh on each other. From what Emse had said a week later, Alice had forgiven them. Then again, Ari had always let his emotions control most of his actions.

"Yes." Ari stated as he looked at her with wonder. Why would she… "You don't think Victoria recruited wolves, do you?" Ari asked after he had stopped his thoughts. It is possible. Wolves are treated the worst in the hidden world. They would do anything to gain freedom or to be more respected.

"I belivie so." A snarl twisted her face as Anora stated.

"I was afraid of that. It means we would have to interfere." Ari mumbled with a defeated stand. The twins looked confused at each other before anyone else could speak they spoke up at the same time.

"Who or what is Victoria?"

"A vampire who is out for revenge over a muggle." Ari stated as his hand went to rub at his eyes.

"Why?"

"Her unclaimed mate decided to kill Victoria's mate who were tracking the muggle." The twins looked between each other before bursting into laughter. They couldn't believe that a muggle, a muggle of all things to start something like that. "As funny it is, please you'll bury his ego."

It wasn't mintues later that they could settle down. Fred cleared a tear from his eyes while his twin tried to catch his breath by leaning against him. Ari shook his head before turning and walking out.

"I'll start the potion for Hermione and Remus." He called over his shoulder while walking up the stairs. The twins followed with small smirks. They haven't helped with a potion in years. Hermione won't let them come near her pots if she was on her death bed. Ari on the other hand, may not trust them much, but they were great entrainment. "I'll send an owl to Draco also." Ari stated as he tried to locate his owl.

The twins looked between them before looking at Ari. Well this was going to get interesting, they both thought as they skipped up the stairs.

_**AN: Well? What do you guys think? Please review, thank you!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN: Hello! Two chapters in the same day, you guys must feel special. Well this chapter wouldn't leave my mind until I typed it up and posted. Well, here you guys are, Enjoy!**_

_**Please don't forget to review, thank you.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

A white furry feathered winged owl swooped into the room with a small hoot. Silvery eyes looked up from the document that he was about to sign with a white blonde brow lifted questioningly. The ink colored eyes that belong to the owl shifted downward towards her leg. Silvery eyes followed the line of sight and stood up while absent minded grabbing a few owl treats that littered one corner of his large white willow desk. He took the small white paper from the owl's leg while handing over the treats. He watched a second as the white beak tore into the small treats before walking back to his desk.

The paper felt silkily in his hand which told him it was not parchment and it's not from Hogwarts or the Minister of Magic. He pulled his wand from the hidden drew and casted a few spells. A white glow told him that the letter was harmless. He took the letter opener next, after he placed his wand down, and opened the letter by slicing the lip of the letter. Words pooled before righting themselves as if only his eyes were only to see them.

"Evans." He stated as he figured out the sender. He was the only person or vampire to cast such a spell. Silvery orbs slowly drifted over the words and his mind slowly down the hidden message among scattered letters. Once he sat it down after read it, he pulled out another plain parchment from the right, top drew. He grabbed his feather and dipped it into black ink. In swirls of curives and scattered words, he wrote down that he would be there in two days.

Letting the letter dry before rolling it up and placing a charm on it just in case it rain, he walked over to the half-asleep owl. He ran his hand over her head and cooed lightly to wake her. Ink colored eyes looked into his as the owl stuck out its leg. He placed the letter onto the extended leg and patted her head again.

"Take your time." He says as he watches the owl lift its wings, getting ready for flight. The owl nods before taking off with a powerful push from her wings. It flew out the opened window. He turned around casted a spell to organize his study and left. He had some packing to do.

**~Line Break~**

He landed onto his feet with little difficulty and his eyes shifted over the land. Trees and more trees surrounded him. He snarled. He looked down at the muggle watch that his best friend had given to him when they had graduated from Hogwarts. The fool had stated that he would use. He on the other hand only huffed and thought that he won't, yet every day without fail he uses the muggle watch to keep track of time. He glanced down at it again and frowned. His guide was late, liked usual.

He lifted his head when his ears caught the soft, thumps of someone moving before him. It sounded like they were running by the quick and quicker steps they were making. His silvery eyes didn't look away from the line of trees, only shifting if the running footsteps seemed to be coming from a different direction. His frown deepened as his wand dropped into his hand without a slightest twitch.

Not excepting a flying vampire, he dropped his wand to the ground while trying to fling the vampire off of himself. His struggles were meet with the vampire trying to pin his arms to the ground while pressing his hips down to keep him from thrashing his lower body upwards to throw the vampire off of himself.

"It's me, damn it! Stop fighting!" The vampire above him cried out as he struck out and struck the vampire in the nose. The vampire backed off while holding his nose. Silvery orbs looked into slightly pain filled, green orbs.

"Shit, I'm sorry Ari." He said after he realized that he was staring at Ari. Ari smiled after laying his hand into his lap. "You're late!" He called out seconds later. Ari only chuckled as he stood up. With his hand rubbing the back of his head, he apologized to the other.

"Sorry about trampling you, Draco." Ari stated after they had started to walk towards Ari's place. Draco only nodded his head in Ari's direction, but his eyes landed on the vampires that stood in front of Ari's home. Draco lifted his white blonde brow and gave a questioning look before gesturing towards those who stood before him. Ari followed his gaze before a sheepishly smile lifted his lips. His hand took to rubbing the back of his head nervously as he answered. "How do I say this? I'll just come out with it, you see there's a vampire who's hell bent to having revenge, due to a muggle girl."

"Stop." Draco order as the word muggle slipped from the other's lips. "What do you mean _muggle_?" He may not hate muggles as much as when he was kid, but he still can't stand being around them, or speak about them. Draco leveled a cool stared as Ari tried to explain. Before any words could be explained, Emmett had to speak up.

"What's a muggle?" He questioned as he had heard the same word before. The others wondered as well. Draco slowly shifted his gaze towards them; the glare that he gave them shook them. The hard silvery orbs were not warm like when he was talking to Ari. Emmett didn't know if he should have kept his mouth shut or run. This kid is scary.

"Was I speaking to you?" Draco asked lightly, voice telling dark promises. Emmett quickly shook his head and kept his mouth shut. Draco huffed before looking back at Ari with narrowed anger eyes. Ari only sheepishly smiled. "Well?" He asked waiting for the other to answer his question from earlier. Ari shifted his gaze as if he was in trouble before mumbling. "Mind repeating that. I don't speak Russian."

"Bella Swan, she's to be mated to Edward Cullen. Edward is a vampire and she a muggle." Ari stated once he shifted his gaze downward waiting for the other to blow up. Draco slowly turned towards to him fully and he snarled.

"You're telling me, I am here to _protect a __**muggle**_?" Draco screeched as his anger came more to the surface. He heard someone shifting closer to the front of the line of vampires and his eyes drifted over towards the owner of shuffling feet.

"Draco, please. We really need your help." Ari begged as he watched the other walk closer to Bella. She had to walk out. He watched as Draco stood in front of her and laid his narrowed eyes on her. Bella stood even closer to Edward, almost being covered by the taller vampire. Draco shifted his gaze slightly towards the vampire that she was hiding behind. He felt a snarl form as he rounded on Ari.

"She's a snuffling muggle! She doesn't know that dangers of what she is! How can I want to protect a useless animal?" Draco stated low that only Ari could hear him.

"I understand, I do Draco, but please help us. The vampire, Victoria, isn't going to stop at their coven. She'll attack us without second thought. What then?" Ari rounded on him while his hands laid on narrowed hips. Draco leveled a gaze that had him flinching. He had thrown a low punch.

"That was low." Draco stated out before sighing in defeat. Ari was right, of course. Vampires will attack anything when in distress and this Victoria isn't any different. "Fine, I'll do it." He states as he turns and disappeared with a soft, nonexistent pop left in his wake. The vampires look on in surprise while Ari dropped his gaze from the place that Draco stood before following him. The vampires looked like they couldn't have another shot of surprises towards them.

Draco appeared meters from the edge of the clearing that he and Ari had passed. He held his wand in his hand when Ari appeared in front of him. Ari looked down at the wand before he found himself on his back with a furious Draco above him. He felt the human break his nose before he shifted his body to roll them. He laid onto of the blonde.

"What the hell?" Ari asked out with a slight wince. His voice sounded high pitched. Draco only smirked as he kneed the vampire before skillfully getting onto his feet. Ari growled and he went to grab Draco.

"You tricked me." Draco all, but stated with a snarl. He dodged the hand that went from his arm. He reached out and grabbed the outstretched hand with his own and pulled hard sideways. "You could have told me."

"Then you wouldn't have come." Ari desperately stated as he felt his arm being pulled hard and held behind his back. He craned his neck to speak as he tried to fight the grasped that Draco held on tightly. "What was I supposed to say? _Hey Draco, I need some help due to a muggle girl was stupid enough to date a vampire. _You would have sent me a very nasty letter with a few curses inlayed in the words." Ari stated. Draco huffed knowing that the other was right. He let the teen go and took a step up with a defeating sigh.

"What's got you depressed?" Draco asked once Ari rubbed some life into his arm. Ari's head shot up towards him and Draco's surprised that the other didn't break something.

"What do you mean?" Ari asked as he tried to play the question off. Draco saw right through it.

"How dumb do you think I look?" Draco pointed out as he placed his hands upon his slightly narrowed hips. The narrow of playfully eyes cloud over with the amusement towards the other. Ari growled lightly as he tried to back out of this conversation. Draco rolled his eyes. "Really? You fought in a war, but you can't talk about your feelings. Wow, just wow."

"Shut it! You don't know anything." Ari cried out with a frustrated sigh. Draco only snorted as he shook his head and waited for the other to contuine. When it didn't look like the other would open his mouth to speak, Draco lifted a brow and asked him.

"Well?"

Ari grunted as his temper rose. Draco didn't back down. The defeated growl and deflated chest had a smile crawling onto Draco's face; he knew that he had won. Ari sat down on a fallen log and patted the seat next to him. Draco looked at it before sneering at the fact that he'll be getting his designer pants dirty. Ari only glared at him and snapped at to sit. Draco took the seat without complaining out loud.

"I did something that can be considering stealing." Draco lifted a brow as Ari closed his eyes and laid his hands into his lap. They folded and curled slightly as he contuine speaking. "I stoled someone from someone."

"That's it? You idiot!" Draco smacked him on the back of Ari's head. Ari growled at the abuse. "By the looks of it, you were forgiven." Ari looked at the other as if Draco had gone crazy. "Don't give me that look. I may not be able to see or feel emotions, but I can read them. They are tried seeing you stepping on a thin line."

"Draco, don't give me hope."

"Don't believe me, than ask." Draco shrugged his shoulders before grabbing Ari's hand and led him towards the house. The vampires still stood in front of the house and Draco lifted a brow. Why are they still out? It's not like he was going to do something. They stood in front of the Cullens and stared.

Bella walked up towards him with a nervous smile. She held his cool gaze and tried to hide the flinch that wanted to show itself. Her long brown hair was tied to the side to show one side of her neck, the style didn't look good on her like it did on Ari. She was fitted into a warm sweater with jeans forming her curves, just bring them out slightly. Draco lifted a brow.

Before Bella could speak, Anora walked out of the house and right up to the blonde. She looked behind at Bella and gave his a nasty look before looking back at Draco. Bella narrowed her eyes, what the hell just happen?

"Draco, Ari." Anora stated as she nodded towards them. Ari looked upon his mother with questioning eyes. Why did she stop Bella from talking? That would have been wonderful show. Anora looked at him with amusement as if she knew what he was thinking. "Get inside, Remus and Hermione don't have much longer until the next moon."

"I know. It takes about a month for the potion to stabilize." Ari stated before going around his mother with Draco following him. "Draco, mind looking at someone?"

"Muggle?"

"Vampire."

"Then no, I'll take a look."

_**AN: Well? Hope you guys like this chapter, please don't forget to review. Thanks!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: Hello! Shorter chapter than the last two, but I'll make it up to you guys tomorrow or tonight, who knows. I want to say thanks to my readers and reviewers. So Thank You!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Ink colored hair was swept out of her face as he leaned down to take a closer look. His silvery eyes grew with brightness as he felt the magic that laid below his skin wake with furry. It singed for the other and he felt his magic recognize the other. With a small bout of magic bursting from his body, he laid his claim on her.

Draco looked up to gaze over his shoulder and asked Ari what had happened to this vampire. Ari looked shock at the colored bond of soul mates form between the two. His eyes gave away nothing of seeing the forming new bond as he spoke lowly as if afraid that he'll wake the slumbering vampire.

"I found her on the shifters' land surrounded by wolves. Our wolves. She had killed them before her wounds took control. I don't how or why werewolves are near. I just know that Victoria might be recruiting more and maybe not just the wolves."

"I wouldn't count on it, these bites are not trained to harm. They were trying to suppress her, get answers. They are not organized, see this bite mark here." Draco pointed out with his wand. His eyes narrowed as he casted a spell. Thin silvery lines appeared just below the skin snaking around the bite mark before curving downward as if following a thin, invisible line. The marks connected. "These are not infected genes, these lines shouldn't be here. Werewolves don't show their marks like this, those that she encountered are nothing but wild beast." Ari nodded his head as one of his fingers trace one of the ugly scaring line. Draco stepped away so Ari could step closer to her. He watched him lean over the table, over the chest of the wounds. The blanket that covered her laid around her waist, only leaving her in the thin bra she had been wearing that day.

Ari laid his hand on top of the first bite mark that he came into contact with and closed his eyes. He could fell and sense that others were slowly making their way towards them, wondering what he is doing. He let the tip of his claws dip into her skin, drawing forth small droplets. Draco watched the Cullens' stiffen as they watched, waiting if Ari is going to attack her. Ari dipped his head to sniff the blood that has been gathering under his fingertips. He let his gift be unwound and drag itself up from the furthest part of his core. He felt the emotions that everyone tried to hide, felt the strong pull of mother earth wanting to help her children. He felt the slight sting of the wounds that Alice held. He felt the lines that gathered around the wounds go deeper and deeper; wanting to move into her bones and claim the body.

_Ari looked around the cloudy glass world. Dark and cold were the only words that could describe this world. He felt himself start to move towards the center of the floor. A signal light centered on a small form. Ari slowly took small steps towards the form. It was curled up in itself. Ari stood behind it before dropping to his knees and he lightly laid a hand over the shivering shoulder._

"_It hurts." A small voice echoed around him. Ari pulled the body closer to his, wrapped his arms around the form. Ink colored hair fell against his shoulder as clear tears fell onto his chest. Sniffling could be heard. "It hurts." The tone was grieving in pain. _

"_Alice." Ari whispered as he lifted the child's head by her chin. Clear blue eyes from when she was human laid in her head, Ari smiled as he cleared the tears. _

"_Who are you?" Alice asked softly as the voice that seemed to echo her emotions. _

"_I am Ari, Alice. I will take the pain away, but you have to trust me, okay?" Ari watched her nod her small head while frowning. The tears had stopped flowing freely down her cheeks. Ari smiled again as he told her to close her eyes and to clear her mind. _

_Ari heard the echoing voices of emotion sing as Alice let the emotions take over her body. She whimpered. Ari wrapped his arms around her and whispered to her to trust him. Alice moved closer to the slightly warmer chest as she felt the negative emotions leave her small form. The echoing stopped after a few seconds. Alice looked up, but found herself looking into dark, emerald green eyes that flake with power. Fangs were positioning themselves against his bottom lips, thin elf like ears slipped pass his ink black hair, and the most eye catching were the fully emotional pain that were being showed._

"_You took the pain away." Alice whispered in shock. The pain filled eyes drifted away from her view before the arms that wrapped tightly around her disappeared. "Thank you." She said before his form completely disappeared. _

Ari slumped into a chair as his eyes opened and he growled in pain. He felt cool hands touching, checking him over. He heard voices calling out to him, asking him questions. He hissed in the old snake native tongue and flinched as hands press hard into his side. Ribs were broken. Snake like vines grew and curled around his body, soaking into his bones. Bite marks littered his body, making his scarless body even more beautiful. He had taken all her wounds without a second thought.

His pain was her pain.

He flinched when he looked upon his mother's and Draco's gazes. They did not look happy at him, but the slight forgiveness was seen. He smiled softly as he tried to gain control of his emotions with along Alices' own. The pain was harsher on his body as if knowing that he was not the body they had once claimed.

"Ari." Draco whispered to gain his attention. Dark, pain filled eyes looked deep into silvery orbs with a slight flinch of a nod for the other to contuine. Draco frowned as he casted a diagnose spell. His frown deepen. "Idiot." He clarified as he stood up and looked at Anora. She lifted a brow towards him and without asking, Draco answered her unasked question. "He'll be fine. Just needs to rest." Anora nodded before helping her son up and out of the kitchen. She had dragged the Cullens out of the kitchen before the halfway mark when Ari had used his gift. Draco looked back at Alice and smiled.

"Now, just got to wake you." Draco mumbled as he casted the spell that had her gasping for breath. She looked around herself, taking in everything that surround on her before noticing Draco. Draco had turned his back and mention to cover herself up. Alice looked down at her chest and nearly squealed at the fact that she was half naked in the same room with an unknown male. Draco lifted his gaze over his shoulder before turning around to face her. "Do you remember what happened before you fell unconscious?" He asked her once he did a check over to make sure everything was working right. Ari hadn't missed a thing in healing her inner core.

"I was attacked by wolves, but something seemed off with them. It was like they didn't know me, I was hunting and had crossed over the treaty line. I was surprise that the mutts didn't stop me, but these wolves…they were like beast more than man." Alice answered. She had laid her hand against her head as she tried to remember what happened. The dull ache in her head lesson and with a grateful sigh, Alice asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Draco. I was called when you didn't wake for a couple of hours. Usually victims of werewolves wake in the first hour of their bite, usually they are crying out not silent like you were. Ari got worried."

"Ari?" She asked herself. She felt like she was missing something, something important. Draco watched her as she frowned. He lifted a brow, she must be feeling like she forgotten something. Ari usually don't leave a presence when he extracts emotions. For her to sense something off was quite wonderful. He would have been more surprised if she remembered Ari entering her core.

**~Line Break~**

Ari laid in his bed with a groan, he felt a headache start pounding against his mental walls. Why, oh why does she have to think? With a groan, Ari turned to his side to close his eyes against his pillow. He heard a soft knock at his door with a small enter leaving his lips, the bed dipped. One eye looked up from the pillow and through his bangs to look upon Jasper.

"What?" Ari asked. Why was the empathy vampire here? He didn't want to think that Jasper was in his room, alone, on his bed. The images invaded his mind before he could stop them. The soft scent of lust and want filled the room, shocking both of them. Jasper looked down at him with heated pools of brown.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked as he had felt the other's pain before his mother had taken him to his room. He had felt the slight wince of a headache appear and with a small wave of pain relief, Jasper had knocked on the door without second guessing himself.

"I will be." Ari answered honestly as he pulled himself to a sitting position. The pillow that his head once lay upon now was being held against his chest to cover his growing problem. He knew that Jasper could feel his want for him and if he didn't, the scent of want was in the air surrounding them in a warm blanket. Ari blushed a lightest color of rosy red that dusted across his cheeks and nose.

"How do you do that?" Jasper asked as he looked upon the blush. Now that he noticed the blush, he wondered how Ari had felt warm against his hands, against his tongue, and lips. The fact that he could hear a soft beat of a heartbeat only made him more curious.

"What?" Ari asked, he didn't understand what the other vampire was talking about.

"Seem human."

"Oh," Ari started as he thought if he should tell Jasper that there was more to him then what he sees. If he were to tell him, Jasper had ways to hurt him. Is he willing to gamble? Yes he is. "A potion. It keeps things alive basically. Draco and I made it a few years ago for another friend."

"Potion?"

"Yeah. I'm a sorcerer." Ari confessed softly. Jasper's eyes widen in shock.

"What can you do?" Jasper asked after he fell silent for far too long. Ari had looked to have given up hope until Jasper had found his voice. The smile that spilted across his face had Jasper blinking. The blinding smile should be seen more often on Ari and Jasper was going to make sure that happened.

"I might want to tell you what a sorcerer is first." Ari mumbled as he looked thoughtful. Jasper couldn't help the steady growing stiffness in his pants. Ari looked just adorable and eatable, Jasper only wanted to claim the other. Ari felt the other's lust induced emotions with a soft smile. There was a hint of claiming him and Ari wanted, no needed Jasper to claim him. Their eyes locked. "A sorcerer is a being that has control over every element, over light or dark magic. There are no gray areas, like wizards have."

"What do you know personally?" Jasper asked as he leaned closer to the other. Their eyes still locked onto each other. Both gazes spoke of sweet promises. Jasper only grinned.

"I'm a master in Potions, The Dark Arts, Defense, both creature and non-creature healing, and others I can't think on the top of my head. All I have been doing since I was change was travel. For years I was left on my own, I couldn't stand the fact that Vald and Anora drank from humans. I couldn't watch them drain the life of a mortal and watch their souls become darker." Ari answered as he grabbed ahold of Jasper shirt collar and pulled the other down and held him mere meters from his lips. "When I returned, found them half dead or on their way. They were trying to change for me and so I never left again. Then we met Hermione. Let's just say there was a war going on and she had no one left." Ari shrugged as if his words didn't affect him. Jasper had laid one of his hands on the back of the teen's head before using his other to bring their lips closer.

"Not going to warn me this time?" Jasper asked with a slight tease echoing in his voice. Ari chuckled before crashing their lips together.

_**AN: Well? Review please.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: Hello dear readers! I hope you all like this chapter. Please don't forget to review, thank you.**_

_**I want to say thanks to those who have reviewed for the last chapter, Thank You!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Lips meet. Tongues dueled. Lust filled groans, moans, and gasps erupted from their voice boxes, the sounds more animal like. Their hands touched every surface of skin they could reach; lips laid butterfly kisses upon exposed skin; fangs nipped at tender spots drawing soundless gasps from the younger one. Dark topaz eyes gazed down at the withering body below him.

His marks littered the pale neck and running down that thin, swimmer built chest to fall pass narrow hips and over those smooth thighs. He felt himself grow even more as he looked into cloudy, lustful eyes that held his own heated gaze. A small whimper of pleasure escaped those pretty, blush colored lips and he leaned down to crash his own lips to the others' slightly parted lips.

Tongues dueled as hands reached and left trills of blood down the older's back. They pulled away before the younger one attached his lips to the pale neck before him. He kissed, nipped, leaving his mark for all to see. He would have smirked if it wasn't for the older's hand sliding down his body to his cock. The slight touch that had gripped him had him gasping and begging for more. A teasing smile meet his gaze as the other swallowed while trying to get more friction.

"Jasper." The younger one gasped out while looking at the older vampire, his eyes asking, no begging him to touch his cock. Jasper only smirked as he claimed those kissable lips with his own and let his hand run up and then down the size of the younger's cock, switching between pressures as he moved his hand. The younger one dug his nails deeper into the back of Jasper.

Jasper grunted at the pain that the other inflected on him as he pecked those lips one last time before kissing his way down the pale body. He flicked a nipple while bringing his mouth over another. His fingers rubbed the one nipple that his tongue or teeth were not messing with. He repeated the same actions on the other before his licked down the chest and nipped the bellybutton. He dipped his tongue into the circler, indented piece of flesh before kissing narrow hips.

He breathed over the tender flesh that was stiff while looking up into dark forest green eyes that were cloud over with lust. The younger one's gaze begged him to take him and Jasper did just that. He took the length into his mouth with a deep swallow, making the length to touch the back of his throat. He felt thin fingers carded through his head before the primal hiss of pleasure reached his ears. Jasper raised his head while letting his tongue circle the shaft before he ran his tongue downward while swallowing. He repeated this several times and once that the younger one was distracted from the pleasure, Jasper reached one of his fingers further down and slipped it in between tight ring of muscles.

Without realizing what the other was doing, the younger vampire bucked his hips upward, bringing the tip of his cock deep into Jasper's throat. Jasper just took it in stride as he worked another finger in. He started to slowly scissoring the opening while he moved his mouth upwards as he circled his tongue around the shaft.

"Jasper." His name was breathed out as the younger's grip grew tighter in his hair. Jasper worked in another and final finger into those tight rings of muscles. He started to stretch the opening as he swallowed around his soon-to-be mate. The younger one gasped before spilling his seed into Jasper's waiting mouth. Jasper pulled his mouth away from the other and swallowed the load that was shot into his mouth before he leaned up and kissing the panting soon-to-be mate.

Jasper pulled his fingers out as he parted from those lips. He lined himself up with the stretched opening with his eyes locked onto the other. With the others okay, Jasper entered. He sheathed himself before stopping. Out of breath, the younger one clung to his shoulders while his face was screwed in pain. Jasper place butterfly kisses upon the other's face, hoping to help the other to relax.

"M-Move." His partner whispered after he was able to look into Jasper's own pair of topaz gaze. Jasper started out slowly, waiting for the younger vampire to grasp his shoulders and beg him to go faster. Jasper returned his thick staff deeper into the younger body; he watched how green eyes started to cloud over. He had found that one spot that had the other singing his name as he rammed himself deeper and harder against the body below.

With one final thrust from Jasper, the younger vampire…

Ari sudden woken up to stare at the bottom of his bed. The curtains were drawn together to keep the light from entering and disturbing his sleep. His knotted curls fell over his shoulders as the sheets fell around his chest to lie innocently over his lower parts that were throbbing. He groaned.

"Just a dream." Ari mumbled disappointedly. He looked over to his side and saw that sometime during the night or early morning, Jasper had left him to sleep. Ari had expected him to sit there and stared at him until he woke. He was glad the other did not do that. Ari casted a silent charm to keep all noises from reaching those that was up and about before he pulled his PJ's down from his hips. He groaned when the cool air hit his thick and whimpering cock.

He reached down, ran his hand lightly over his chest before he reached his penis. He firmly gripped it and brought forth the images from his dream. He groaned as he mimicked Jasper's mouth that had swallowed him before running his tongue down his shaft. He moaned Jaspers name a few mintues seconds later.

Ari opened his eyes as he licked up his mess that he could before raising out of bed. He grabbed a towel after pulling his pants up. He went over to his closet and opened it. He reached in to grab and Slytherin green sweater that hugged his curves and chest slightly. He then grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans before he grabbed a black scarf. He left his room after releasing the spell he had casted.

Once cleaned and dress, Ari walked back into his room and walked over to his mirror. With his hair toweled dry, he braided his hair to the side and leaving some curls to frame his face. His eyes were covered slightly by his bangs. He loosened the braid before he turned and grabbed a pair of socks as he left the room. Walking down the stairs, Ari had somehow slipped on socks that he had grabbed before.

He walked into the kitchen. Alice was moved to the living room by his mother so that those who eat could eat at the table. He stood at the island as he set up a pot of coffee for Hermione and Remus. Draco wouldn't touch this stuff if his life was in danger. He chuckled lightly as he leaned against the island. Draco had walked in with a tired morning.

"What?" Draco asked after he got a cup of tea handed to him. Ari shrugged his shoulders as he watched how the firming bond with curiosity dancing in his eyes. Draco only nodded his head before he consumed his drink as he read the Daily Prophet.

"Why must you read those lies?" Ari asked as he scanned the paper. He didn't like what the reporters had written. Draco lifted a brow as he laid the paper down onto the table. The drink forgotten due he had finished it after a half hour of reading it in silence.

"I read the business, not anything much else." Draco stated while he closed the paper while he noted the stocks for this season. They were doing well, for now that is. Ari 'ahhed' before he heard the two residence werewolves walk up from the basement. They greeted Draco and Ari with small hellos before they went over to the coffee pot. They consumed two cups before either were able to form full sentences.

"What were you two doing in the basement? It wasn't the full moon." Ari asked as he sat down next to Draco while Hermione sat on Remus' lap on the other end of the table. Hermione took a couple of sips of her coffee before answering.

"We tried the potion." She all, but stated. Ari waited for her to explain how it went, but she only started to sigh as she drinks her cup of coffee. Remus didn't even try to form a word just yet.

"Well, how did it go?" Ari asked when it came obvious that neither were going to speak.

"Oh," Hermione mumbled before standing to fill hers and Remus' mugs. "Went good." She hid her blush behind her curly hair as she poured the steaming coffee into the mugs. Ari lifted a brow, but didn't ask to explain. Remus had gone slightly red in the face as well. Draco and Ari looked between them before chuckling at their embarrassment.

"Ari," a voice called from the doorway. Ari looked up before he asked what his mother wanted. "We need you to train the Cullens to fight." Anora stated before turning. Sighing, Ari dragged his small form from his seat to start walking outside. Stopping mid-way to the kitchen door, Ari turned around and stated,

"Draco you're coming too."

Draco frowned, but stood from his seat and followed the smaller vampire. They walked out to found a semi-big group of vampires and shifters staring at them. Ari and Draco looked between each other before facing them. Vald and Anora had position themselves on the side lines as they already knew how to fight werewolves. They just wanted to watch their son take down the Cullens. Smirks formed on their lips while they chuckled darkly. No one paid attention towards them.

Ari walked down the stairs while trying to not think about his dream, nor the fact that Jasper and him had gotten together two nights ago. Draco followed him down the steps while he gazed at each creature, calculating their weakness. Draco wasn't impressed, but Jasper had him lifting a brow. It was obvious that he had some form of fighting before. Draco looked over to Ari before nodding his head for the other to start.

Ari stood in the middle of the circle that everyone had made. He gestured one of them to step forward. Draco followed his example. They were going to test their skills in fighting their own kind before having Hermione or Remus at them. Emmett and Alice stood out first.

Draco and Emmett.

Ari and Alice.

Ari and Alice stood before each other with watchful gazes. Ari watched how she tense up before she relaxed. She was testing him. Ari cleared his mind, emptying it so Alice couldn't see any of his moves. Alice frowned when she couldn't see anything.

Ari smirked as Alice struck first. She had kicked at his legs before trying to wrap her body around his. Ari took a step back while pulling himself in a semi-twirl as he struck his hand out to grab her outstretched arm. He pulled the arm behind the pixie vampire and pulled upward. Alice hissed in pain. She was subdued in seconds.

Ari dropped her arm before taking a step back. He watched her twirl her body to face him and with a smile, she walked back into line. Ari sighed as he watched Draco pined Emmett to the ground while his knee dug into the larger vampire's back. He was subdued seconds after Alice. Draco pulled him away from the other before walking over to Ari and stood by his side.

It was late in the afternoon when Ari and Draco had pinned or knocked out everyone. They were wearing smiles as they watched the shifters start to head home while the Cullens walked back into the house to lick their wounds. Vald and Anora stood by their sides while chuckling as they talked about the show. The two teens only rolled their eyes.

Tomorrow they'll switch partners.

_**AN: Well? Please Review, Thank you!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: Hello! I want to say I know this chapter is really short, but I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter. Please don't forget to review, thank you.**_

_**Anime's Book:**__** Draco is not a vampire. I haven't decided if he'll be changed or if he'll be human or be entirely a different creature, but for now I'm considering him human for this chapter until the next one.**_

_**I want to thanks all my reviewers, thank you!**_

_**Enjoy! **_

Ari walked down the dirt road while keeping his head low. He was letting his senses go with each step. He was tracking down any werewolves that have been with that group that Alice had killed. He didn't want to wake up to find a snarling muzzling in his face with drool hanging from its mouth. Ari lifted his head to look among the sky. No stars lit the night sky, the moon as black as the night sky. It wasn't to be seen on a night like this one.

It was his birthday today. He had wanted to keep everyone in the dark, but his mother and Hermione had to pull a party in these dark times. He had fun of course, but he would rather be training the Cullens and shifters. The party is still going strong. He had made it out without anyone noticing him to get some fresh air. When he stepped out he had found several different bands of emotions circling his home. They weren't his or his family, nor the Cullens and Shifters. He had walked off into the woods to follow the bands.

He found himself standing in the middle of a clearing. His eyes green like the forest around him, his breath like the stars in the sky, his footsteps clear and invisible. He just stood in the middle as he let his senses travel through the somewhat dense forest. He noticed animals of the night were running, following his 'spirit' as if to help guide him. Trees sang and covered his scent as he traveled through their lands. He felt the soft voices of the dead surround him, shadowing his 'spirit.'

"Ari." Someone whispered behind him. He turned slowly to face whoever decided to hunt him down. He met silvery eyes with his own pair of green orbs as he pulled his senses closer to his body. "I felt you." He all, but said as he laid a hand on Ari's shoulder to guide him back to the house.

"Draco," Ari started as he took the hand that once laid on his shoulder into his own. He held on tight. "Thank you." Draco didn't say anything. He had seen what could happen if Ari were to loose every sense. It wasn't a pretty picture.

"Jasper is looking for you." Draco stated when they were a foot away from the house. Ari nodded and guide both of them into the house. Once stepping into the kitchen from the back door, Ari dropped Draco's hand. Draco pulled off his coat before placing it upon a chair.

Alice and Jasper walked in. Ari and Draco looked at them before looking at each other. They pulled themselves together before taking their vampire's hand and led them into the living room. They danced away the rest of the night. They'll worry about the dangers of the wolves when morning came.

**~Line Break~**

Draco slipped in the last dragon skin into the cauldron while stirring it counter-clockwise twice. He dropped the silver ladle onto the work table before grabbing a fire stone with a pair dragon hide gloves. He looked over to his partner who was carefully applying pixie dust and silver shavings into his own cauldron. Turning back around, he whispered a cooling charm onto the fire stone before shaving it a couple of times. The shavings fell into the cauldron with a small hiss.

"Finish?" His partner asked as he placed the pixie dust back onto the shelves. The silver shavings were gone, Draco noted. Draco nodded his head as he turned the heat down just a bit before turning and casting a timer on both potions.

"First half finished. What do you need?" His partner asked as he got a quill and a piece of parchment. Draco looked down at the parchment that Ari had made a few days ago and listed off what he needed.

"Midnight dragon elder scales, Stone Lilies, and harvested-freely given-mermaid hair."

"Alright," His partner stated before flashing him a smile. Draco only looked away from the list before walking out. "Hey, wait!" His partner called out. Draco only held the basement door open long enough for the other to be mid-way up the stairs. The door had closed on the other.

"That wasn't nice." Someone stated as Draco walked around the island to pour him some tea. He had looked up from his glass to stare at Ari. Ari only gave him a small smile.

"Vald couldn't stir a potion; more or less complete one without it blowing up a few times. You had to put him with me, knowing what could happen, Ari." Draco stated after he took a sip of his warmed tea. He sighed as the taste of honey rolled pass his tongue and down his throat warming his insides. Ari only rolled his eyes.

"Jasper and I went out to hunt down some wolves. Anora wanted us to do it since we have more experience than the others." Ari stated as he watched how those silvery eyes warmed a little. Draco sighed as he took a seat across from the standing vampire. Vald had finally just made it out of the basement with a growl towards the blonde. Draco only smirked. Ari shook his head as he sat down on top of the island. Jasper and Alice walked in.

"What's up?" Ari asked with a light frown. He didn't like the fact that Alice and Jasper still hanged out even after they have broken up. It made him insanely jealous of them. His glare wasn't missed from either vampire or human in the room. Jasper walked up to Ari and placed a small kiss to his cheek as he wrapped an arm around the thin waist. Alice sat in front of the them.

"Nothing, everyone is out placing Bella's scent on things throughout the forest." Alice answered. Draco only narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the muggle, she was too naive.

"Ari," Draco mentioned after Alice started talking about shopping and that Ari needed more clothes. Jasper didn't try to save Ari from her form of torture. Ari's eyes shined with his happiness to somewhat escape Alice's claws while looking at Draco. "Don't you and Vald need to go to Italy to see your uncle?"

"Yeah," Ari frowned. He had forgotten about that. They were leaving soon if he was reading his father right. Alice and Jasper looked at him with wide eyes, they were shock. Draco lifted a brow. Had Ari not tell them? Oh well. "Why?"

"I'm going with you." Draco stated as he stood to set his cup into the sink. He heard Ari stand with a small hiss of no. Draco hid his shiver of fear as flashes of the war of a madman entered his mind. Ari noticing the shiver took a step forward and with a sorrow and worry dancing in his eyes, he looked at Draco and apologized. "It's okay, but you are not changing my mind. No matter what, understand?" Draco stated as he stared hard at Ari with cool and collected eyes. Ari stared at the hard silvery eyes before sighing a defeated sigh.

"Fine." Ari stated as he turned and looked at the topaz eyes that were looking at him with determination in their eyes, making them glow slightly. "I don't have much of choice, do I?" Ari mumbled as he watched them nodded their heads. Ari sighed again as he turned to find his father. "We leave tonight. Be ready by then." Ari stated before leaving the kitchen.

_**AN: Well? Please review thank you! **_

_**P.S. I'm sorry the chapter is really short, I'll make it up to you guys tomorrow. Promise!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**AN: Hello. Sorry for the very, very short chapter. There wasn't much going on in this chapter, but I hope you guys still like it. Please Review.**_

_**Thank you, for those who have reviewed in the past and still reading this story.**_

_**Please Enjoy!**_

Ari walked down the slightly darken hallway with narrowed eyes. Why did Aro call for him? He had not done anything since he arrived. He wasn't even a foot off the plane when one of his guards decided to make themselves known and their master's wishes. Ari growled as he tried to gather his thoughts before meeting with Aro. He felt Draco laid a hand on his elbow for silent comfort, Jasper stood on his other side with self-calm. He was giving off a wave of calmness towards him, for which he was thankful. Alice walked next to Draco, slightly in front of him as if trying to protect him. Draco frowned at this, but didn't raise his voice; he'll let her do what she wishes. Vald somehow gotten out of meeting with Aro, lucky bastard. Ari growled lowly.

The guard lead them into a spacious room that held almost no windows. The windows that were there were covered by thick curtains. The old Victorian design of the room gave it beauty and Ari couldn't help, but admire the structure. It could rival Malfoy's manor. Ari's eyes met with Aro's redden pair of orbs. They held strong emotions, but his smile gave Ari that weird eerie feeling it was like the other wanted to eat him and by the way that Jasper stood closer to him, that's what the other wanted to do. Aro slowly stood, his brothers watching and their guest. Aro creeped down the short stairs that laid in front of his throne like chair.

"Welcome," Aro said with a smile that split across his face. Ari lifted a brow at the strange smile before narrowing his eyes. Ari had held his hands out in front him, waiting for him to take the other's pale cold hands into his own. Ari huffed before turning his head. "Please, Ari. Your mind is very strange, I wish to see more." Ari looked at the _king_ of their kind before growling out:

"Your wish? You should know better than to ask me, dear Uncle." Aro only smiled that strange goofy smile that had Jasper moving even closer to his mate. Aro noticed the slight motion with keen eyes before looking behind the only female vampire in the group.

"Oh, who's this?" Aro asked as he forced himself through the semi-circle. Silvery eyes gazed coolly into red ones with a sneer upon his face, his Malfoy's mask in place. Aro lifted a brow as he sniffed the creature. "He almost smells like that wolf, Hermione. What are you?" Aro asked softly as he tried to take ahold of the pale hands that were at the boy's sides. Draco took a step back away from those hands that was trying to touch him. "Will you let me see in your head?"

"No." Draco snapped out as dark memories flashed through his head. The memories making him more like the child that he once was. Ari was between them before anyone could see him or move. He had grabbed Aro's wrist and let his mind be seen.

"You will not touch him." Ari stated as Aro pulled away from him. Aro only smiled as he turned to walk back to his seat with a dismissive wave of what Ari said. "You hear me, Aro?" Aro only smiled as his hands folded themselves in front of his face as he faced his guest. Ari growled and was about to walk up towards the other vampire when someone started to scream. Ari's eyes flashed with an eerie glow before turning.

Draco was on the floor clutching at his chest as he tried to hold in the cries that was shaking his shoulders. Ari was by his side before Alice or Jasper to could move or without being seen by anyone else in the room. Ari lifted his chin and whispered in snake tongue and watched how Draco shook even harder.

"Jane." Aro stated without looking at the red eye vampire that stood on the left side of the stairs. Draco stopped flinching and shaking, but his eyes didn't opened. Ari gave him to Alice to hold before rounding on the attacker. He felt his anger raising at the cool and uncaring gaze that was looking at him. Ari went to taking a step, but froze.

"Ari," Aro stated before a fight can break out. Ari slowly turned to him with his eyes glowing a toxic color. He will not let that vampire go and he knew that Aro wouldn't stop him. "Your plans for the newborns." Aro stated after he had the strange vampire attention.

"Attacking when they decide to strike us. We don't know if their maker is recruiting werewolves or if she's going to recruit anymore, but we are ready if the maker decided to." Ari answered as he blew out hot air. He will not let his temper be seen, not until he had that vampire in his hands. Aro nodded before dismissing them. He did not want for the other vampire to attack one of his guards. He'll have to watch Jane if he wanted her alive.

Ari's group turned and walked out of the room and down the hall. They needed to get Draco to a healer. They walked out of the large metal doors without any trouble from anyone. Ari grabbed Draco and felt Alice and Jasper grab ahold a part of his body before they disappeared with a small pop.

They landed in front of a small cottage that had seen better days. Ari dragged Draco onto his back and started his way up the small gravel path. Alice and Jasper slowly followed. They could smell someone inside the small cottage, moving about. Ari kicked at the door since his hands were keeping the harsh panting man on his back. The door was opened two mintues later with a snarling man dressed in black.

"Nice to see you too, Snape." Ari stated with a raised brow before tilting his head to let him in. Snape slowly backed away from the door before shutting it with a slam and a muttered curse. Ari placed Draco onto the table that Snape had cleared up when he had caught up with the three vampires. Snape looked over the paler Draco Malfoy with raise brows.

"What happened?" Snape asked as he worked a dark color potion down the man's throat. Ari slowly and carefully stated what happened as he helped Snape. Alice and Jasper stayed out of their way. "I'm glad you got him sooner than later."

"Physical or mental?" Ari asked as Draco finally calmed down to fall into a deep sleep. Ari watched the rise and fall of his chest as he leaned into Jasper's chest. Alice sat down next to Draco with her hand touching his lightly.

"Neither. A ghost of pain, what you would find with a minor pain spell." Snape answered softly as he stood back to watch over his god son.

"Just a minor?" Alice asked with worry. If this was what would happen with a minor spell, what could happen if the spell was stronger than this?

"The longer the victim is under the spell, the stronger the spell becomes. It was one of the dark Lords' favorite spells and he used it on Draco for the smallest of things. I think it's more of the ghost of pain that had put him in shock and not the pain itself."

"His body remembers the pain." Jasper muttered. This child had a hard life, but for his body to still remember. He wished he could do something for the child.

"He'll be fine when he wakes, he won't remember." Ari muttered in Jasper's ear. He hoped Draco won't remember.

_**AN: Well? Please Review.**_


	18. AN

I am sorry to say that I am not continuing Change, I have lost complete interest in the story, I am once again sorry. If any reader or writer want to continue, you have my permission to do so, just let me know in advance, thank you.


End file.
